From the Beginning to the End
by penguinlover250
Summary: The story of James and Lily from beginning to end. Starts first year on the hogwarts express until the end of their story. Rated T for later chapters  to be safe
1. Chapter 1 The Summer Before

**A/N I LOVE Lilly/James, so this is their story. From start to finish. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( some parts throughout this ****entire**** story come from pg 532-542  
(chapter 33: The Prince's Tale) in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **

**Chapter One- Lily POV**

"Lily! Don't do it!" my older sister Petunia, or Tuney, yelled. I just laughed and jumped off the swing; flying higher, before floating gracefully down.

"Mummy told you not too!" Petunia said, putting her feet on the ground to stop the swing. "Mummy said you weren't allowed Lily!" she nagged, putting her hands on her hips. Petunia was 2 years older than me at the age of 13. Her hair was brown, where as mine was a vivid red, like our mothers. I had our father's green eyes, while hers were brown. It was June and school had just let out for the summer. Last week, was my 11th birthday and I had a pocketful of pounds for ice cream after the park with Tuney.

"Relax Tuney." I said, waltzing over to a nearby bush. I picked a flower and turned around to see Petunia's curious stare. Grinning, I looked at the flower and the petals started opening and closing.

"Stop it!" Petunia shrieked.

"It's not hurting you." I said, throwing it on the ground.

"How do you do it?" Petunia asked.

At that moment, that strange boy down on Spinners End leapt out from behind the bush. "It's obvious isn't it?"

Petunia shrieked and ran back to the swing. But I was curious, so I stayed put.

"What's obvious?" I asked, taking in his long black hair and strange clothes.

"I know what you are. You're a witch." He said. I gasped.

"Well. That's not a very nice thing to say to someone." I said in a huff. I turned on my heel and headed back to Tuney.

"No! That's not what I meant." He called after me, joining us at the swings.

"You are one; I've been watching you for awhile. It's not a bad thing. My mom's one. And I'm a wizard."

Petunia laughed. "That is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard. There's no such thing as magic. Hey, you're that Snape boy on Spinner's End. Why were you spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying. Wouldn't spy on you anyways, your just a muggle." He said uncomfortably.

"Lily, come on. We're leaving." She said, her voice high. I glared at him as I followed Tuney.

XXX

However, he intrigued me. It made so much sense. I had to be a witch. Over the weeks, we would go to our secret hide away, a small glade in the forest by the park. It was there, that Severus would tell me about the magic world.

"Where do we learn magic Sev?" I asked.

"Soon we should get letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's like boarding school for people like us. We can't do magic away from Hogwarts until we're 17; otherwise the Ministry of Magic will punish us. We get letters and may be expelled." He told me one afternoon.

"But I have done magic before!" I cried.

"Don't worry Lil, we're just kids, they know we don't know how to control it. Once we turn eleven, and get our wand, it's a different story." Sev reassured.

"I'm eleven and don't have a wand!"

"Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet?" He asked.

"No."

"Well you buy it with your school supplies. Mum said she'll take the both of us since your parents are muggles."

I smiled. "How are things at home?" I asked. Sev's father did not like magic one bit.

"Not well. My mum wants me raised knowing more about magic, but you know my dad."

I patted his hand sympathetically. "Will being muggle-born make me a bad witch?"

"Of course not! You'll learn fast enough." He said.

"This is real right? Tuney says you're lying."

"Of course it is." Behind us a twig snapped. We swung around and saw Petunia.

"Now who`s spying?" Sev spat. A branch fell on Tuney and she ran off crying.

"You hurt her on purpose!" I yelled, getting up and chasing after my sister.

XXX

The next day I woke up to a door bell.

"Oh. Hello. Er- Who are you?" I heard my dad answer.

"Good morning. I'm Professor Dumbledore. I am the new headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to talk to you about your daughter Lily Evans." Hearing Hogwarts, I raced downstairs, still in my PJ's to see a man with half moon glasses and a funny outfit on walking into our house.

"Ah. There's young Lily. Let the three of us meet in your living room, perhaps with a cup of tea?" Gobsmacked, my mother nodded and went to the kitchen. She returned with three cups of tea and a glass of orange juice for me.

"As I am sure you are aware, your daughter posses special abilities." My parents nodded. "Lily here is a witch." At this my mom spit out her tea.

"A what?" she asked.

"A witch. I am here to explain to you about Hogwarts, where from September to June for the next seven years, Lily can study magic to train and control her abilities."

Now my parents looked very pleased.

"Do you want to go Lily?" my mother asked, and I nodded excessively. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I always knew you were special my little flower." My dad beamed. Then the adults talked everything over.

At the end of their discussion, Dumbledore handed me my letter with all the supplies I'd need (including a wand), directions to where I could exchange my pounds for galleons, sickles and knuts, as well as instructions for getting onto the train platform on September the first.

When he was gone, I opened the letter and glowed with pleasure.

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster_

Then there were the supplies,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform  
First year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tages_

_Set Books  
All students should have a copy of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory byAdalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

XXX

There was a knocking on the door and I looked up from the lists. I answered it to see Severus standing there, his own letter in his hand.  
"Lily I'm sorry about what happened to your sister. I couldn't control it." He said.

"It's alright, I understand." Truth be told, he was already one of my best friends and I missed him.

"Did you get your letter?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah. And Dumbledore came to my house." I beamed.

"That's awesome! Listen, my mom wanted to know if you would like to come with us tomorrow to get school supplies."

"Just let me ask." I raced to my parents and they gave permission. They were a little sad they couldn't come, but being muggles, they wouldn't be able to see the entrance to Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron.

XXX

The next day, my parents kissed me goodbye and gave me a lot of money to get converted to wizard money.

We reached the Leaky Cauldron and went into the back alley. Sev's mom tapped on the bricks, and the wall melted away. I was in complete awe.

First we went to Madam Malkins to get our uniform. While we were being fitted, Sev told me about the four school houses.

There was Gryffindor, the brave and daring; Hufflepuff, the loyal and patient; Ravenclaw, the brilliant; and finally, Slytherin, the cunning and resourceful.

Sev told me that all his family on his mum's side was Slytherin and it was the best house.

After getting our robes, we got all our books and other supplies.

Now was the best part, the wands.

Mr. Ollivander scared me a little. He told us the wand chooses the wizard. Sev's wand chose him immediately, while I took longer.

The pile of wands continued growing, with each wand; Mr. Ollivander seemed to get happier and happier. FINALLY a wand chose me. I was starting to worry. It was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy and made of willow with a unicorn hair core. Mr. Ollivander told me it would be great for charm work.

The last stop was the Eeylops Owl Emporium as both Sev and I wanted owls. He got a brown one with wise eyes, and I chose a beautiful snowy owl. I named her Adina.

As a special treat, Sev's mum, Jackie took us to the wizard ice cream parlour. They had every flavour imaginable!

At supper, I told my family of all the wonders. Petunia just sunk lower and lower in her chair. I wish she could have come too.  
After dinner, I ran to my room and poured over all my school books.

XXX

The next week, Sev was over and we were discussing school, which would start in just a week! Tuney was out with mum and dad getting her private school uniform.

"I'm hungry." I said sitting up from my spot on the rug. "C'mon." I said, racing him downstairs.

On the table, I saw a familiar piece of parchment. Curious, we picked it up and read it.

_Dear Miss Petunia Evans,_

_I am sorry to inform you that you are unable to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as although you seem like a talented you girl, you do not however posses the magical talent._

_Best wishes in the future,_

_Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster_

"No way! She wrote asking if she could come too?" I asked, dumbfounded. Next to me Sev started to snicker. It wasn't funny. Then again, the look on her face when she got the reply must have been priceless! I started giggling too.

XXX

The next week was September 1. My parents took Tuney and I to King's Cross station in London so I could catch the Hogwarts express at 11.

When we got there, it was 10:45. I stood with my trolley saying goodbye to my family before crossing the barrier to platform 9 ¾ .

"I'm sorry Tuney. Maybe once I'm there, I can talk to Dumbledore. Convince him to let you come. " I said.

"I don't want to go. You think I want to be a- a freak?" she spat the last word.

"Don't call me a freak! That's a horrible thing to say. Besides, you didn't think it was such a freak school when you begged the headmaster to let you come. He was very polite in his reply." I said, feeling the hurt show on my face.

"You and that boy! That was private. It's a good thing you're going. It keeps us normal people safe from freaks like you two." With that, my beloved sister went and stood with my parents. At 5 to 11:00, I kissed my parents goodbye and waved to Tuney, who ignored me. I took a deep breath and ran at the wall, emerging on the other side. I gasped in wonder.

The scarlet train was gleaming and the platform was bustling in excitement.

"Do you have your cat sweetie?"

"Send a letter when you get there!"

"Have a great year."

A boy and his father helped me put my trunk and owl on the train. I got on and sat in the first compartment I saw. Inside were four boys who were all talking animatedly.

I cleared my throat and they looked up.

"May I please sit here?" I asked. They nodded and I sat next to the window, some tears falling onto my cheeks. The compartment opened and Sev walked in.

"There you are." He said.

"I don't want to talk to you." I sniffled.

"Why?" he asked, shocked and a little hurt.

"Tuney hates me because we saw her stupid letter."

"So what?" he asked, flinching at my expression.

"She's my sister!" I answered.

"She's only a-"but he stopped himself. "Besides we're going! This is it, Hogwarts!" I couldn't resist grinning and he grinned back.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." He said.

"Slytherin?" one of the boys who hadn't so much as glanced at us, asked. He was kinda cute, with his black hair sticking up everywhere and his glasses covering his shocked brown eyes. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" he asked the boy across from him. This boy too had black hair, but it was sleek and combed.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." The boy answered.

"Blimey! And here I thought you were alright!"

"Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you headed if you got the choice?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, just like my dad." The first boy answered.

Sev made a small disapproving chuckle.

"Got a problem with that?" the boy asked.

"Not if you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy." Sev answered.

"So where are you heading seeing as you're neither?" the second boy sneered, causing the first boy to roar with laughter. I stood up, giving them my "disapproving" look.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooo" one of them called.

"Bye Snivellus." The other one called as we left.

The rest of the train ride passed smoothly and soon the boys were forgotten. We pulled up to the station in the nearby village of Hogsmeade. A tall, tall man was calling the first years over to him. He lead us to a collection of small boats.

"Two ter a boat." He bellowed. I got in with Severus, and they started floating down river.

"Now ye'll be getting yer firs' look o' Hogwarts jus' aroun' the bend." He called.

There was a collective gasp as we saw the grand castle, perched on the cliff in all its splendour.

We were gathered in the hall by a middle age witch.

"I am Professor McGonagall and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. For the next seven years, your house will be like your family. You will sleep in your house dormitory, take classes with your fellow housemates, eat at your house table, and spend time in your house common room. Throughout the year, good deeds will earn your house points, while bad ones will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup, a great honour. I hope you are a credit to whichever house you are in. Now, follow me." She turned and pushed open the great doors. Four long tables ran the length of the hall, a different banner over each. At the front, was a raised platform with the teachers' table and a three-legged stool with an old hat on it.

I watched in awe as it started to sing about the different houses. At the end everyone applauded. Then professor McGonagall called our names to be sorted.

"Black, Sirius" I recognized the second boy from the train. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted a second later. The table on the far left with the red and gold banner above it broke into applause. I guess he did break tradition after all. Names flew by, until I heard "Evans, Lily"

Shaking slightly, I sat on the small stool. The hat had barely touched my red hair, when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR". I gave a sad smile to Sev as I went and sat down. Sirius patted the bench next to him, but remembering the train, I sat down instead to another first year girl. Her name was Alice Amster. She had short brown hair and bright eyes.

"Potter, James" I recognized him as the first boy on the train. I groaned when he was placed in Gryffindor as well. He sat down next to Sirius and the other two boys from the compartment (Remus Lupin with sandy hair and grey eyes and Peter Pettigrew with brown hair and dull blue eyes).

Finally I heard "Snape, Severus" and the four boys made faces. I groaned when he was placed in Slytherin, the table on the far right.

Well, we could still hang out, in the meanwhile, Alice seemed like a promising new friend as she chattered on over the food that had magically appeared.

**A/N So this is chapter one. As I am on a roll, the next chapter should be up within an hour or two. PS some things (such as the letters, shop names, and McGonagalls' speech come directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Year 1a

**A/N This is the first day of their first year now... Enjoy, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or the characters... Some parts ARE taken from pg. 533-542 in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (ch. 33- The Prince's Tale)**

**Chapter Two- Lily POV**

I followed all the other Gryffindor's up to our dormitory. We came to a stop outside of a painting of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. I was startled when she asked "password?" and our prefect, a fifth year, Arthur Weasley answered "Caput Draconis" the painting swung open, displaying a small door way. I held my breath as I walked through it and was amazed. The common room had some tables for doing work and comfy looking red couches and chairs in front of a warm fireplace.

"Girls upstairs on your right, boys same on your left. Your timetables are on the table, so be sure to pick them up. Have a great rest as tomorrow are your first classes. Your trunks have been brought up already and are by the foot of your bed.

Alice and I walked upstairs and were delighted to see our beds next to each other. There were two other girls, twins named Hannah and Victoria Smilt. They chatted to us but for the most part left us to each other. I fell asleep, feeling very happy.

XXX

The next day were the lessons. They would take getting used to. Instead of english, math and history, there was charms, flying and potions.

The first year schedule was:  
-charms  
-transfiguration  
Lunch  
-Potions  
-History of magic  
-Astronomy (midnight)  
and our day of flying paired with Slytherin.

I was pleased that I would have one class with Sev. Unfortunately, I had every class with James Potter and his friends. They seemed very rude. At breakfast, James went on and on about flying and something called Quidditch.

"Alice, what's Quidditch?" I asked.

"Oh. I forgot, you're muggle-born. Well Quidditch is our sport. There are 7 players a team. Three chasers toss the quaffle, a red ball, to each other to score through one of three hoops at the other team's end of the pitch for 10 points. Then there is the keeper. It's his job to stop the other team from scoring. There are two beaters. They carry a bat and hit small black balls, bludgers, at the other team. Bludgers try to unseat as many players as possible. Lastly, there is the seeker. He plays with the golden snitch, a small, fast, sneaky gold ball with silver wings that flits about the pitch. The first seeker to catch the snitch ends the game and wins their team 150 points, so they nearly always win. All this is played in the air on broomsticks. Get it?" Alice explained.

"Erm. Kinda. So it's like baseball, basketball, soccer and catch all in the air?"

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind." I blushed. "Let's go to class."

We got up, only to be stopped by James and his friends at the doors.

"Hey Lily." James said in an arrogant voice.

"Yeah James?" I asked.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"No. I don't even know you and you were rude to my friend." I huffed.

Understanding dawned in his eyes. "Snivellus?" he asked.

"His name is SEVERUS." I said, pushing past him and his friends. Up ahead, I saw Sev walking alone. Excusing myself from Alice, I ran ahead.

"Good morning Sev." I said.

"Good morning Lil. What class do you have?" he asked.

"Umm... charms." I answered. "What about you?"

"Potions. At least we have flying and astronomy together." He grinned. I smiled back and agreed, before heading off to class.

XXX

I entered the charms classroom and sat next to Alice. Professor Flitwick was a young, short wizard with curly brown hair. He stood on several books to look over his podium. It was basically introductory and basic wand movements.

It was the same in transfiguration next. It was taught by Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house. We copied down some complicated notes and got to work on changing matches into needles. At the end of class, only James and I made any difference. We each received 10 points.

XXX

Lunch came and I ate fast so I could talk with Sev before potions.

"So how was your morning?" He asked.

"I will enjoy it better when we start doing interesting things." I sighed.

"Same." He said. "But it sure beats math and geography."

The bell, like a church bell. Rang and we parted to go to our classes.

XXX

Potions was taught by Professor Slughorn in the basements. It looked terribly difficult at first, but then I looked at it as though I were cooking with mum. I was the only one who got the potion perfect.

"Excellent, excellent work Miss Evans." Slughorn praised me. "Twenty points for your exceptional work."

Next was History of magic, the only class taught by a ghost. The story is, one day, old Professor Binns fell asleep infront of the staff room fire and the next morning, got up without his body. All he did was drone on and on and on. Throughout class, Alice and I passed notes back and forth. I noticed that in the back of the classroom, the four boys were whispering, heads together.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and everyone jumped. From the ceiling, a green, foul smelling smoke wafted down. Covering our noses, Professor Binns led us out ofthe classroom and into the hallway. I looked around and saw the four boys high-fiving.

"You did this?" I asked.

"But of course Lily-flower." Sirius said.

"Why would you do that? And don't call me Lily-flower!" I said.

"Ah c'mon Lily-flower, that was a great first prank for a first year." James said.

"Shut it Potter." I demanded.

"Oh so its Potter now? Fine then. Go out with me Evans." He said smugly.

"You are so full of yourself." I said walking away.

XXX

Flying came and I was excited to see Sev again. When we got near, I saw a young witch with spiky blonde hair laying out twenty brooms. Ten Slytherins were already there and I waved to Sev. I stood across from him on the Gryffindor side. Alice on one side of me, Potter (unfortunately) on the other.

"Ok, when I blow my whistle, I want you to put your hand over your broom and say 'up'" the spiky haired witch said. She blew her whistle.

"Up." Was heard all around. Potter's broom leapt into his hand immediately, followed by Sirius, and Remus.

"Up, Up UP!" I shouted. It came flying up, ready to hit my face, but a split second before it hit my face, a hand grabbed it. I opened my eyes and saw Potter there with his stupid grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes. I humphed and placed it back on the ground.

This time, when I said "up" it flew nicely into my hand. Severus was still having difficulty. His broom just lay on the ground.

"Ok, ok. If your broom isn't coming, just pick it up for now and straddle it." Madam Hooch said, walking around correcting our grips. "On the count of three, push off from the ground and hover before coming back down."

The boys all exchanged looks and grinned.

BLEET

I rose off the ground, then back. Meanwhile, Potter, Black, Remus and Peter were flying all around, chasing each other.

"Enough! Back down. Back down." Madam Hooch scolded them. They set back down and I rolled my eyes. Show offs.

XXX

The next few months passed quickly and the lessons became much more interesting. However, those 4 boys, or the "Marauders" as they came to be called, just got worse. Pulling prank after prank, randomly hexing people in the hallways. Their favourite target was poor Sev. I still spent a lot of time with Sev. And Alice of course! She became my girl best friend. But Potter was the most annoying by far. All the time he would ask me to go out with him. I always said no. He was unbelievable!

Now Christmas holidays were approaching and I was heading home. I hugged Alice and Sev goodbye and wished them a Merry Christmas. Sev waved sadly.

XXX

Christmas had been... different. Petunia ignored me completely. When she did address me, she usually called me 'freak'. My parents were so proud of me and were in awe of the stories of my lessons, my friends, the school itself and of course the magic. Tuney just turned up her nose.

Now I was back with a couple days to spare. I spent them hanging out with Sev to make up for being in different houses.

**A/N k so I know that I didn't elaborate, but I am 100% muggle (unfortunately :( ) so I have no clue how their classes are. It will move a little quickly through years 1-6 because let's face it, we really want to see them together right? I promise that when they're older, I'll be more detailed. For now, just bear with me and enjoy!**

**PS I wouldn't mind if you wanted to share an idea you would like to see to help make the story better :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Year 1b

**A/N So I'm not sure if anyone likes this story, but for now I'm enjoying writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing :( it's all the amazing JKR's :)**

**Chapter 3- Lily POV**

Second term started with that incorrigible Potter asking me out. I swear, if his head got any bigger, he wouldn't be able to get out of bed in the morning. Thankfully, I could hex him when he hexed Sev or just annoyed me with his multiple attempts to ask me out. My favourite classes were; charms, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts and potions. Herbology wasn't too bad.

XXX

I was in the common room with Alice, Hannah and Victoria. We were just finishing up our potions essay and star charts for astronomy, when who should walk in, but the Marauders. I saw Potter scan the common room. I slouched in my seat, but still he saw me.

"Go out with me Evans." He said in that cocky voice of his. Sheesh. Could he have at least asked nicely?

"No. I'd rather go out with the Giant Squid than even eat next to you." I said, sending a hex towards him. It made his hair change colours several times before I showed mercy and reversed the hex. He sauntered off to his room with his friends in his wake.

"Lily, that was amazing! To advanced for a first year." Arthur said in awe.

I blushed. "It was nothing; I was just reading a book in the library and decided to give it a try."

"Most fifth years can't do a spell like that!" Several other first years nodded in agreement. I mumbled thanks and ran to the dorm with Alice in tow. We were surprised to see a new girl sitting on the bed on the other side of me.

"Hello. My name is Sophie. I just transferred from Beauxbatons." She was very pretty, with pale green eyes and gently curling blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Lily, and this is Alice." I introduced us.

She smiled. "I think I will like it here."

After talking and sharing interests, we climbed into our four poster beds and fell asleep.

XXX

"C'mon Evans, you know you want to go out with me."

"Potter, what makes you think that I in any way would ever want to go out with you?" I questioned. Was he truly so daft?

"Easy, I'm irresistible." He winked, causing some near-by first AND second year girls to blush.

"I believe I'm the most irresistible." A second voice piped up. Black, I should have known.

"Are you two serious?" I asked.

"No my sweet flower, that's James. _**I'M**_ Sirius." Black said, while Potter snickered. Remus laughed then gave me a sympathetic look.

Meanwhile, I continued down to my regular seat, with Alice and Sophie.

"Why did you say no to James?" Sophie asked; confusion clear on her face.

"Because, James Potter is a bullying arrogant toe-rag who will never grow up!" I said, anger flaring inside me.

"Oh. Well, he is very cute." Sophie shrugged.

I shuddered and saw Sev crossing the hall. He saw me and smiled, walking over.

"Hey Lil. Who's this?" he asked, looking at Sophie.

"Sev, this is Sophie, she just started here. Sophie, this is Severus, he's my oldest friend here."

"I didn't see you in the common room last night; did you have an early night?" Sophie asked.

"No. I'm not in Gryffindor." Sev said.

"Oh. I thought you might be in Hufflepuff." Sophie said with a smile.

"I'm not a- a Hufflepuff!" Sev said shocked. "I'm a Slytherin."

"But aren't they me-" I cut her off "Sev is awesome, I'm sure you two will become friends soon. Now lets get to class. See you later Sev."

XXX

It's official. I've never hated someone as much as I've hated Potter.

During History of Magic, He passed me a note and I rolled my eyes. I was so not going to read it. Remus leaned over, "Lily, I think you better open that soon."

Sighing, I looked down. The note was starting to smoke. Not wanting to find out what might happen, I opened it. There was a muffled bang.

_Would the most beautiful Lily Evans pretty please with sugar quills on top go on a most lovely date with me? -James_

The words grew and grew, changing colours, much like Potter's hair the night before. Then the muggle song "Don't go breaking my heart" started playing. Everyone (we had double class Syltherin) was looking at the letters, then at me. Some girls were giving me the evil eye. I don't know who started, but soon most people were laughing. I could feel my cheeks go bright red. I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell. The parchment on my desk folded itself into a little bird, which took flight and popped every letter.

"So that would be a no." Black said, causing the entire class to laugh again.

In the hallway, Remus caught up with me, a grin on his face.

"Believe me Lily, it would have been worse if you just ignored it." Then he ran to catch up with his fellow marauders.

"Awe, that was sooo sweet of..." Sophie started, but trailed off as I glared at her.

"We will never speak of this day again. Kapeesh?"

"Yes Lily." They answered with a grin.

"Hey Lily, if it had been anyone other than the marauders, would you have said yes?" Alice asked, her eyes darting to Sev who was exiting the classroom with his two friends, Avery and Mulciber.

Looking away from Sev, I shrugged. "Maybe."

Suddenly there was a commotion. I turned around to see the Marauders (how did they get back there?). James was hexing Sev. I pulled out my wand and muttered the counter-hex, returning Sev's head to its right position.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" I screeched.

"I don't like the way he looks art you." James said darkly.

"He's one of my best friends! Just go away Potter." I yelled even louder.

I turned and went back to my friends. "Let's go to potions." I hissed.

XXX

The term passed quickly, with of course much pranking and asking out. Soon exams were upon us.

"Lils, you got to relax!" Sophie said, reaching over my notes to grab a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She tilted her head back and poured them all into her mouth. Alice and I grimaced. Never could either of us try that. I shook my head.

"No. I can't relax! Our first exam is Monday! If we fail, we don't continue on. How are you two not freaking out?"

"Because, we know that everything will work out. We've studied, not obsessed." Alice said, biting the head off a chocolate frog. It was so nice of Arthur to bring us back some treats from Honeydukes.

XXX

"You know, I always thought Hogwarts end of the year exams would be harder than that." I said, skipping into the court yard after transfiguration, our last exam. "What did you get for question 45?"

"Lily! We said we weren't going to do this!" Alice groaned. Sophie laughed.

"C'mon Lils, let's go pack." Alice suggested, changing the subject. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the marauders congratulating each other.

XXX

Once again, I boarded the Hogwarts express. I found a compartment with Alice and Sophia, settling in for the long ride home.

"Promise you'll write this summer?" I asked, as the train rolled past fields.

"Of course Lils!" they answered together.

There was a knock at the door to our compartment and we looked up.

Sev walked in.

"Hey girls." Sophie and Alice smiled weakly, but I grinned.

"Can you believe we did it Sev?" I squealed.

"I know. This feeling is well, wow." Sev said, his usually dark eyes bright. "Well, I'll see you this summer Lil." And then he left to go back to his friends.

Before long, we were pulling into King's Cross. I hugged Alice and Sophie goodbye before finding my trunk and owl.

Unfortunately for me, I had trouble lifting my trunk, and Potter showed up.

"Here let me help you." He said, pulling my trunk off the train.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"I'll see you later Evans. 'll write you." He said with a grin, and then he was gone. I passed Sev and his mother, and waved before crossing the barrier.

"Lily! Oh my Lily! How I've missed you!" my mother called the second I came into view.

"How's my favourite flower?" my dad asked, pulling me in for a hug.

"Where's Tuney?" I asked.

"Erm... in the car." My mum answered.

When we got to the car, I gave Tuney a hug, and she turned stiff as a board. In my ear, she hissed "let go of me you freak!" I let go and stared out the window, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Miss your friends already?" my mum asked. I looked at Tuney, who looked away and nodded.

A/N next chapter should be up soon. If you have any interest in the story please review as it feels as though no one's reading this. :)


	4. Chapter 4 The First Summer

**A/N Here's their first summer... all in one chapter **

**Disclaimer: I own zip**

**Recap- So Lily and Snape just finished their first year at Hogwarts and it is now summer**

XXX (Lily POV)

_July_

It became apparent that Tuney hated me in the first 5 minutes I first saw her again. Unfortunately, it was a very long, uncomfortable 45 minute drive home. Tuney didn't even look at me. When we got home, she went right up to her room, and left her door wide open. When I went to my room across the hall, I couldn't help but see pictures of her new life, no doubt plastered on the walls for my benefit.

I looked around my room. It didn't feel as cozy as the round tower room I shared with four other girls. I walked over to the empty bulletin board my dad had installed last summer, but I had never gotten to use it. I pulled a picture out of my trunk and pinned it on the board. Followed by a small Gryffindor banner, and finally one more photo.

A little after noon, Tuney came into my room. "I need to borrow a normal pen, I'm sure you must have one."

"Yeah sure, let me find it." I got up and went over to my desk.

Meanwhile, Tuney stared at the items on my bulletin board. She looked at the first photo, one of me, Alice and Sophie, with our arms around each other laughing. She moved past the banner with the mini roaring lion to the last photo. It was of all the Gryffindor students in my year. Arthur had taken it in our common room.

"Who's this? Why are your pictures moving?" Tuney asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

I looked over. "Just the other students. And they move because they are magic." Of course she would pick out Potter. "Here you go." I said, handing her the pen. She took it and left without another word.

XXX

The next day, Sev came over and we hung out at the park, talking of how we were both sad and happy it was the holidays. Sad because we missed Hogwarts and our friends, but happy, because we had no more transfiguration homework. Professor McGonagall sure loved to pile it on!

The weeks passed in a blur, with my friends and I writing to each other weekly. Potter still had to live up to his promise "to write" this summer. Not that I was complaining.

When I got back home from Hanging out with Sev, I saw four letters. One from Hogwarts, one from Alice, one from Sophie, and one with writing I didn't recognize.

I opened the Hogwarts one first...

XXX

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Congratulations on making it to Year 2. This year, students are allowed to bring their own broomsticks to Hogwarts as well as try out for their house quiditch team. Enclosed is the list of supplies for this year._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_AlbusDumbledore  
Headmaster_

I'd look over the list later with Sev. I opened the next one.

XXX

_Lily,_

_My parents have given me permission to bring my two closest friends with us to our cottage on the coast for the first two weeks of August (next week). Of course I immediately thought of you and Sophie! I hope you two can come and save me from two weeks of sheer boredom from my brother! Please reply soon! I can't wait!  
-Alice  
P.S. Sophie already said yes and my parents will pick you up at your house on August 1._

I grinned and ran to the sitting room.

"Mum! Dad! Can I go to Alice's cottage next week for two weeks? Pretty please?" I begged.

My mum looked over the letter and my parents agreed. I rushed to answer.

_Alice,_

_Of course I can come! I can't wait either! I miss you guys sooooooo much! See you on August 1!_

_Lots of love,  
Lily_

XXX

Then I opened the one from Sophie, already having an idea of what it would say.

_Chérie,_

_Are you going to Alice's? Please say yes! If the answer is no... well I shall not think of that!  
So anyway, about that matter we discussed. Just ignore her. She's just a jealous muggle who wishes she was as spectacular as you chérie. See you soon, I hope!_

_Yours,  
Sophie_

I worked on an answer to her as well.

_Sophie,_

_The answer was no... JUST KIDDING! I'll be seeing you soon! I am soo excited. And you're right, why should I let Tuney's actions hurt my feelings when I have spectacular friends waiting for me? Well, I must go pack!_

_Lots of love,  
Lily_

XXX

I opened the last one.

_Dear Lily-Flower,_

_How's your summer going? I promised I'd write, but now I don't know what to say. Haha. Sirius is here, he didn't have a place to go (p.s. the flower part was Sirius' doing). When will you be in diagon alley? Maybe we could meet up?_

_-James Potter_

I didn't bother replying to the last one. Instead, I sent Adina off with replies to my friends.

_August_

On August 1, I woke bright and early. My bags were packed and I was ready to go. At 10:00, there was a pop then the door bell went off. I raced downstairs and threw open the door to see Alice's parents, Alice and Sophie. I hugged my two best friends, while my parents set about talking to Mr. And Mrs. Amster.

"Come see my room!" I said, leading them up the stairs.

I opened the door and watched them take in the light purple walls, white furniture and the decorations on my walls.

"This room is so totally wicked!" Alice said, turning around. Sophie nodded in agreement.

"Is that her?" Sophie asked, clutching my arm as Tuney walked by. I nodded. Tuney stopped in my doorway.

"Oh look, it's even more freaks. How will any of us normal people ever be safe?" Tuney sneered, before slamming the door to her room.

"No offense Lil, but I don't think I like your sister very much." Alice said.

"No offense taken." I said, just as we were called down stairs. I grabbed my bag and closed my door after us.

I kissed my parents goodbye, then joined hands with Alice and Mr. Amster. With a loud pop and an unpleasant feeling in my stomach, we apparated to their cottage. It was so cute! There were three small bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a sitting room. Outside, there was also a little sun room. Sophie Alice and I quickly changed and ran down to the water front.

"Ahhh... this is the life." I said, floating on my back in the water.

"It sure is..." Sophie agreed.

Before we knew it, two weeks had sped by and it was time to go.

XXX

DINGDONG

I pulled open the door.

"Hey Lily." Severus said.

"My mum's taking me to Diagon Alley and we wanted to know if you would like to join us." Severus said.

"Yeah sure. Just let me tell them." I got permission and a handful of cash to get changed into wizard money. We then set off.

XXX

We went to Flourish and Blotts to get our new schoolbooks. I also picked up some more ink and parchment. Then we went to Madam Malkins. Sev had grown in the last year and needed new robes.

We passed Quality Quidditch Supplies. Neither Sev nor I wanted a broomstick. Maybe later. When we were leaving the apothecary, we ran into two boys.

Naturally, it was Potter and Black.

"Hey Evans! Did you get my letter?" Potter asked brightly.

"Yes. I didn't feel the need to reply." I answered coolly, Sev grinning.

"What are you grinning at Snivellus?" Black asked.

"Nothing." Sev said.

"So, Evans, will you go out with me this year." I rolled my eyes.

"Never in a million years." I said. I grabbed Sev's arm and pulled him along. "Now, we really must be going."

XXX

"I hate them. They are so arrogant. Them and their fellow 'Marauders'" Sev said bitterly.

"Don't let them ruin our day Sev; they're just bullying toe-rags." I reassured him.

The rest of our day passed with no disturbance. Far too soon, I was home again. With Tuney.

"Go away freak!" she screamed, when I knocked on her door, wanting to let her try a cauldron cake.

"Come on Tuney! We're sisters!" I cried to her door.

She swung it open, her face livid. "DON'T call me Tuney! It's too babyish! And you are no sister of mine. Freak."

I went to my room and sat on the bed, tears falling down my cheeks. All I had to do was get through one more week and then I'd be back where I belonged.

XXX

That was the slowest week of my life! When September 1 finally came, we loaded into the car and headed to London. Tuney- Sorry Petunia, once again didn't talk to me or say bye. I crossed the barrier and set out to find my friends.

"Lily!" I heard, before being knocked over in a hug by Alice.

"Alice! Don't squash Lily before I get to say hi!" Sophie laughed. Alice grinned sheepishly and helped me up. The three of us shared a group hug.

"Sheesh, you'd never guess we saw each other two weeks ago." I said and we all laughed.

"C'mon, let's find a compartment." I spotted Sev as we walked by. "Sev, want to sit with us?" I called out.

"Nah, Avery and Mulciber already have a compartment, but I'll stop by." Sev said.

XXX

As we were speeding past fields and lakes hours later, there was a knock at our compartment door. Sev walked in.

"Hey girls. How was your summer?" he asked, sitting down and unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"It was pretty good." Alice answered. "How about yours?"

"It was alright." Sev answered. Soon we were all laughing in conversation when there was another knock.

"Hey Evans! Hey what are you doing here Snape?" Potter asked walking in.

"Did someone say Snivellus?" Black asked strolling in, followed by Remus and Peter.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at them.

"Just to see your gorgeous face." Potter said smoothly.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sev shouted, pulling out his wand.

"And what are you going to do about it Snivellus?" Peter asked from behind Remus.

I was shocked. I always thought Peter was just a tag-along without a mind of his own.

All four of them pulled out their wands as well.

"Sev, don't." I said, lowering his arm. He couldn't take on all four of them. The marauders left soon after.

"I'm going to go back to my compartment. You might want to change, we'll be there soon." Sev said, leaving our compartment.

We changed quickly as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. This year, we didn't go to the castle in the boats, we rode instead in self-pulling carriages.

I cheered with the rest of my house as each new Gryffindor took their seat.

Another year at Hogwarts had begun!


	5. Chapter 5 Year 2a

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 5- The start of their second year- Lily POV**

I woke up the morning of the start of second year bright and early. I took a quick shower and brushed out my hair. I pulled on my robes and re-entered the dormitory. Alice was just waking up.

"Good morning." She yawned, getting out of bed and heading towards the shower. "Wake up Soph." She called over her shoulder.

I looked over to Sophie's bed and rolled my eyes. "Sure, give me the hard job." I mumbled.

Sophie was wrapped in her covers like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She could sleep through everything. With a flick of my wand, the covers pulled themselves off her, but still she slept.

"Soph? Sophie? Time to wake up darling." I said in her ear.

"Nah. Ma tired." She mumbled, rolling over.

"Sophie. If you don't wake up this instant, I will- I'll shave off all your beautiful hair!" I said.

"You wouldn't!" Sophie shrieked bolting upright. Her hands flew to her head.

I chuckled. "Good. Now you're up. Get ready and I'll collect your books." She groaned, but got up.

15 minutes later, Alice and Sophie were trudging into the common room where I had all our stuff ready.

"Let's go." I said, watching the common room fill with people.

"Just a moment." Arthur called and we turned around. "Second years are reminded that this year you can try out for their house quidditch team."

"Try-outs are tomorrow afternoon on the quidditch pitch." a boy with curly blonde hair, the Gryffindor captain Jason Kallington called out. This raised several cheers. I glanced at Black and Potter. It looked like their birthdays had come early.

The first day, a Friday, passed quickly and soon it was Saturday.

"Come ON Lily! I want to watch the try-outs!" Sophie whined the next day.

"I don't want to watch that big-headed Potter and his conceited best friend Black try-out for quidditch!" I complained.

But it was two against one and so I was dragged down at noon to watch try-outs.

XXX James POV

I was standing there in the quidditch pitch next to Sirius, nervous as hell. There was nothing I wanted more than to be seeker. Well, I would love to have Lily go out with me. Yes, I know this sounds sappy, but it was love at first sight! Well, for me anyway.

"Hey mate, look who it is." I looked toward the stands and felt my stomach flip as I saw a familiar red-head.

"Ok. Last year, our team won the Quidditch Cup. Unfortunately, we lost a great Seeker, our two beaters and a chaser. Those of you trying out for seeker, go over here." He pointed and I, along with several older students followed his directions, Sirius whispering a quick good luck. "Those of you trying out to be beaters over here, and chasers, over there." Sirius went to where the chasers were standing.

"First up, seekers. Whoever catches the snitch first is the new seeker. Easy as that." Jason said, releasing the snitch. We all kicked off.

I scanned the skies looking for the snitch. THERE! I started a long dive towards the ground, racing a sixth year. The other boy pulled up, but I continued. My fingers closed around the snitch and I pulled out of the dive just in time. I dismounted and was congratulated by Sirius.

"I knew you could do it mate!" he cheered.

"Spectacular dive! Well done James, welcome to the team." Jason grinned.

Next the beaters went, a third year and a fifth year was chosen.

Lastly, the chasers. I crossed my fingers and cheered loudest when Sirius scored the most points against Jason, the keeper.

"Good try-outs, we stand a good chance of winning again this year. Team practice tomorrow." Jason said, and we were dismissed.

"Congrats you two." Remus said when we headed towards the stands.

XXX Lily POV

The first game of Quidditch arrived, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Naturally Potter being Potter won us the game.

"Hey Evans. Will you go out with me now?" he asked smugly.

"I swear Potter, if your head inflates any more, your broomstick won't be able to fly!" I answered.

XXX

At breakfast the next day, I was reading the Daily prophet and came across another article about the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort.

_DARK LORD STRIKES AGAIN_

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gathering supporters, known as 'Death Eaters'. With each day, You-Know-Who is growing stronger. Last night, the dark Lord has started to eliminate muggles. The minister of magic assures us that muggles will think that Mr. And Mrs. Doe died do to something called a gass leak. While Minister John Gomme reassures us that the ministry is doing all in its power to keep us safe from such attacks.  
Cont. A5_

"Attention!" Dumbledore's voice boomed.

Everybody stopped eating their breakfast and turned towards the teachers' table. I put down the Daily Prophet. The dark lord had made it evident that he meant buissness, especially towards eliminating muggles and muggle-borns like me.

"I am sure you are all aware, that Voldemort" everybody flinched at his name. "Oh, come on, fear of a name just makes things worse. Anyway, I am sure you are all aware that Voldemort has made his intent clear that "pure-bloods" are the only ones worthy of magic. That is not true. Everyone deserves to be here and Hogwarts will keep everyone safe."

"Lils, he scares me. Our next door neighbours were tortured because they refused to join his side." Sophie wimpered.

"Soph, don't worry, you're a half-blood, not a muggle-born like me." I said.

"You'll both be fine." Alice reassured us.

"I'll keep you safe Evans. I promise." A voice behind me said.

"I don't need your protection." I snarled.

"Doesn't matter. I'll still be there." He said, almost tenderly. I was shocked, but then regular Potter was back.

XXX

Weeks passed with no new news. Until...

"Guys, there's been another attack. Misty Newton. She was a muggle-born who graduated last year." Alice whispered over lunch. "He's killing more freely now, more followers, more powerful."

"Yeah, mum wrote saying friends of the family, who are working against you-know-who went into hiding. He has to be stopped." Sophie whispered back.

Potters offer of protection was sounding good. After all, both his parents were Aurors...

XXX

To stay safe, I stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, as did Alice, Sophie and Sev. An early Christmas gift was all the marauders going to Potters for Christmas.

**A/N so I brought Voldemort into the story... he's already powerful and gathering followers. I know this was short, but I want to get to at least third year soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Year 2b

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 6- Lily POV**

After Christmas was rather uneventful. You-know-who grew stronger... Potter and his friends were thought of as heroes... Lots of homework...the usual...

XXX

"Uhhhh" I groaned.

"What now?" Alice asked grumpily.

"There's so much homework this weekend." I groaned. In every class there was work.

Let's see, there was an essay about the effects of a sleeping draught in potions, we had to write an essay on the life of a mandrake and answer a worksheet about the use of mandrake potion in herbology. For defence against the dark arts, we had to practice the extremely important disarming charm,_ Expelliarmus. _In transfiguration, we have to practice turning animals into water goblets using _Fera Verto_. A particularly boring essay on wizard uprisings of the 15th century in history of magic, homework questions on the movement of the stars in astronomy and practicing _incendio_ for charms. All in all, it was going to be a long night. Thank Merlin I was almost done.

Alice just glared at me. "Not all of us work fast and memorize lectures." She grumbled. Poor Alice. She hated homework more than anyone I knew.

"Oh alright Alice! Let me just finish this last question and I'll help you." I sighed. I finished and pulled her worksheet for herbology and her essays for potions and history of magic.

"Gee thanks Lil! You're the best!" she said appreciatively.

"Yeah yeah. Get to work." I grumbled.

"Lily?" Sophie's soft voice whispered. I glanced up to see her batting her eyes at me.

"Oh alright pass it over." I said. Sophie grinned too and worked on the rest of her homework.

After correcting and copying out sentences and conclusions for their essays, we were all done.

"Well, I'm ready to go to bed." Alice said yawning and getting up.

"Oh no you don't. Start practicing those spells for transfiguration, D.A.D.A, and charms. Get to it." I said.

"Yes mother." Sophie said jokingly.

XXX

The next weekend was the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw quidditch match. Part of me wanted to go, but Potter was getting on my very last nerve.

"Oh c'mon Lils! It'll be fun!" Alice begged.

"Yeah Lils. Give school work a break and have a little fun." Sophie said, tugging on my arm.

"Look, we'll even sit with Severus. OK?" Alice reasoned. Unfortunately my friends weren't 100% warmed up to Sev because he was in Slytherin.

"Ok. Fine. Let's get this over with."

XXX

Ok. So the match was pretty good. It lasted all afternoon. Gryffindor won (naturally, the Ravenclaw team was rubbish if you asked me) 230-120.

Potter was awful what with catching the snitch and winning us the game, but I stayed with Alice, Sophie and Sev in the great hall.

After a couple hours, we said goodbye. Thankfully, the marauders were already in bed as we crept into our dorm.

XXX

So what if Potter has won us every game?

I rolled my eyes as up ahead I saw Potter playing with the snitch from the last match. He ran a hand through his hair once again. As if he needed to make his hair messier.

"Earth to Lily." Sophie said poking me sharply in the arm.

"Ow! What?" I asked.

"Were you planning on joining us for transfiguration? Or would you rather stare at the marauders some more?" she smirked.

I shook my head and glared at her, pushing past to enter the classroom.

XXX

"Attention class. Today we will be learning how to turn objects to stone. The incantation is _Duro_. Get started." Professor McGonagall said.

By the end of class, I had managed to turn most of my objects to stone. Others weren't so lucky. Peter managed to turn one of his fingers to stone and McGonagall sent him to the hospital wing. The other marauders found this quite funny. Peter was back and better by supper.

XXX

Term flew by. The spells and potions got more complex, while if possible, history of magic just got even more boring.

XXX

It was the last day before exams. Of course the fifth years were relaxed, their O.W.L.'s were last week. However, they got their marks earlier today so some of them were panicking.

"Lily, are you worried about exams _again_?" Alice asked. Once again, I was the only one truly studying.

"When will you guys come to your senses and realize exams are **important**?" I answered.

"Well, it's two o'clock now." Sophie said, checking her watch.

"Very good Soph." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Come on. We're picking our elective courses RIGHT NOW!" Sophie said. Comprehension dawned on both me and Alice. In the blink of an eye, we were running out of the common room.

XXX

"Nice of you to join the rest of us." Potter said as we sat down. A smirk clear on his face.

"Oh bugger off." I was starting to slip into a bad mood. We were late and after Alice and Sophie sat down, the only seat was across from Alice, next to Sophie, and to my dismay, Potter.

"Second years. You may choose your electives for your third year in a moment. Third years you may choose now at this parchment appeared in front of the third years this should pass quickly as rather than choose new subjects, you are revising your choices from this past year. You cannot drop a course UNLESS you have less than an acceptable. Fourth years choose wisely, this coming year is your O.W.L. year. Again you may take on new courses if you are up to it but may not drop courses. Parchment appeared for them as well Fifth years you may select your courses based on your O.W.L. scores. This includes courses that were until next year mandatory. Keep in mind the career counselling you received prior to your O.W.L. exams. Parchment appeared once more Sixth years, keep in mind that next year is your last year and the most important. they got their parchment as well Now back to the Second years. In addition to the mandatory courses you have taken last year and this year, you can now choose electives for next year. They will be approved over the summer. Now the new courses to choose from are:  
-Study of Ancient Runes, taught by Professor Babbling A young witch stood up and waved  
-Arithmancy, taught by Professor Vector the next witch gave a small nod  
-Muggle Studies, taught by Professor Burbage the next witch grinned and smiled, her blonde hair pulled back in a lop-sided bun  
- Care of magical creature, taught by Professor Kettleburn a middle age wizard waved with his good arm, the other being in a sling  
-Divination, taught by our newest professor, Professor Trelawney a young witch with busy brown hair, who had to have graduated recently was wearing a glittery shawl and huge glasses." Professor Dumbledore announced.

Pieces of parchment appeared in front of us along with quills and ink.

XXX

_THIRD YEAR COURSE SELECTION  
__HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRADT AND WIZARDRY_

_COURSES AVAILABLE:  
Ancient Runes-learn to read and understand the majesty that is Ancient Runes.  
Arithmancy- predict the future using numbers and numerology.  
Care of Magical Creatures- learn to recognize and care for the various (and sometimes dangerous) creatures that roam our world  
Divination- foresee the future through rituals and other tools. Now what`s coming before it happens!  
Muggle Studies-_ _the study of the daily lives of __Muggles__ and how they cope with __electricity__ and not __magic__._

_PLEASE SELECT THE COURSES YOU WISH TO TAKE:_

_Ancient Runes _[X]

_Arithmancy _[X]

_Care of magical Creatures _[X]

_Divination _[ ]

_Muggle Studies _[ ]

_STUDENT NAME- _Lily Evans  
_HOUSE-_ Gryffindor

XXX

"So what did you choose Lil?" Alice asked once we'd handed in their parchment. "Everything I bet."

"No, only ancient runes, arithmancy and care of magical creatures." I shrugged. "The way I see it, divination seems kinda dodgy and I was raised by muggles. How about you two?"

"Only? Naturally you choose the hardest courses. I'm doing care of magical creatures, divination- what I thought it was interesting- and muggle studies." Alice answered.

"I'm doing ancient runes, divination and muggle studies." Sophie piped up.

"Well we still have most classes together." I sighed "Hey why are you taking divination Soph?" I asked.

"Simple. It'll be an easy mark." She said with a wink.

XXX

The exams passed in a blur. This year had been, for the most part, pretty good. I had some more pictures for my room back home and knew that summer would speed by and soon I'd be back with my friends. If only Petunia would act like my sister again!

**A/N ok so by now you've realised (I hope) that James and marauders haven't made much of an appearance. For now, Lily wants nothing to do with them but I'll make the seventh year when they're dating longer than just 2 chapters promise. Just please stick with it for now. Please let me know how you would like to see Voldemort grow stronger. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Second Summer

**Disclaimer- own zip**

**Chapter 7- Lily POV**

July

After another long car ride, Petunia gabbing all about _her_ school and _her_ friends, we were home. I pulled all my stuff up to my room, and added some more pictures of me and the girls to my bulletin board.

I sighed and pulled out some of my school books and worked on memorising some of the spells. Too bad Sev was visiting his Aunt this weekend.

Luckily, Sev returned soon after the weekend and came over.

"Hey Lils." He said.

"Hey Sev." I grinned. "Let's blow this popsicle stand eh?"

He agreed and we started walking down the street.

"So what did you sign up for, for next year?" I asked.

"Ancient runes, divination and arithmancy." He answered. "How about you?"

"Ancient Runes, arithmancy and care of magical creatures." I replied.

"Cool. We have classes together." He grinned.

"Finally." I agreed.

We talked some more. And so it went on for two weeks. Then came our letters.

XXX

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Congratulations on making it to your third year. Your course selections for next year have been approved. Please note that starting in third year, students are permitted to visit the nearby wizarding village of Hogsmeade on specified weekends with parental permission. Enclosed is the list of supplies for this year and the Hogsmeade permission form._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_AlbusDumbledore  
Headmaster_

XXX

Oooo Hogsmeade. That should be fun!

"Mum! Dad! Come here!" I shouted.

"What Lily?" my mum asked.

"Can you sign this permission form so I can go to Hogsmeade?" I asked. My parents read over the letter and forms.

"Of course my little flower." My dad said and they both signed the forms. This year was going to be great! I ran down the street and was half-way to Sev's before running into him. Literally.

"Oof." I said as I hit something hard and fell over.

"Lily?" Sev asked. I looked over and saw him sitting on the ground looking as dazed as I felt. "Fancy bumping into you." He joked. Soon we were just sitting there laughing.

Finally, he had the sense to stand up and offer me his hand.

"Can-"

"Did-" we both started at the same time.

"You go first." Sev said.

"Can you come to Hogsmeade this year?" I asked. Sev started laughing again. "What?"

"That's what I was going to ask. Yeah I got my forms signed. You?"

"Yep." I grinned.

"Awesome. Ready for tomorrows traditional shopping?" he asked.

"But of course Sev" I answered back. It became tradition to shop for school supplies the day after we got our letters together.

"Hey I haven't checked over my book list yet." I said reaching into my pocket.

"Me neither, I was waiting for you." I unfolded the page and we read it together.

XXX

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_New Books  
All students should have a copy of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk  
Intermediate Transfiguration by Belinda Montuh  
Encyclopedia of Toadstools by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
The Monster Book of Monsters by Newt Scamander  
__Numerology and Grammatica__ byBridget Wenlock  
Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo  
Rune Dictionary (recommended)_

XXX

"Well looks like we better get ready for tomorrow." Sev said, looking at the darkening sky. "See you at 10." He called over his shoulder as he headed back towards his house.

XXX

After much anticipation, 10:00 came around and soon I was back in the wizarding world. First of course was our books. We had all the same books, but one. While I wrestled with my Monster Book of Monsters, Sev purchased Unfogging the Future.

Next we moved on to get robes. We both needed a new pair. Sheesh. I grew after two years while Sev just kept growing.

We stopped off at the apothecary and stocked up on potions ingredients. Oddly enough, we ran into Professor Slughorn.

"Ah Lily. Lovely Lily. Stocking up on ingredients are you? Thats a good girl. Thrilled to have you in my classes. I do hope you'll continue on into your N.E.W.T. level." And he walked away muttering about talent.

"Ok let's move on." I said blushing as Sev snickered.

We took a break for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They had the best ice cream ever!

We spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the shops, stocking up on quills and parchment and just full out enjoying ourselves. Sev's mum even treated us to Butterbeer before we left. It tasted so good.

Luckily, this year I didn't bump into Potter. I did see the another Gryffindor boy, Frank Longbottom. He was in the year above us but still friendly with everyone in Gryffindor. I waved and he waved back, before stepping into Madam Malknis with who I could only guess was his mother.

I waved bye as I stepped into my house. After supper, I got to work on trying to memorize some of the basic runes.

August

Boy could I not wait to get back to school. Sev came over frequently, but I had to live with Petunia. She always had her squealy annoying friends over. They always talked about boys and who'd they like to date. And of course 'poor Petunia having to live with her freaky loser sister'. I hate them.

I sent letters to my friends repeatedly, but they were all travelling abroad. Sophie was visiting relatives in France and Alice was on vacation in Greece with her family. She often wrote about her annoying brother and how he was starting Hogwarts this year.

Eventually September 1st came around and my parents drove me and Sev to London. We crossed the barrier together. After promising to meet up later on the train, we split up to look for our separate friends. Soon I found them and we got on the train.

XXX

"I know he's annoying, but he's still my brother." Alice was saying as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. "So I hope he is in Gryffindor. Who will look out for him if he's not. Oh merlin-forbid he's in Slyth-" she broke off seeing my glare. "I mean Hufflepuff. Who will look out for him then?" She said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Luckily Andrew Amster was placed in Gryffindor.

Full and content, we settled into our four poster beds.

"You know. Usually I`d be talking until midnight, but I'm just too bloddy tired." Sophie said from her bed, falling asleep. We all laughed and followed her lead. After all, tomorrow was the first day!

**A/N ok that was short even by my standards, but whatever now they can go to Hogsmeade *evil laugh* next chapter should (hopefully) be up soon.  
P.S. thanks to everyone who is following the story or added it to their favourites it really means a lot **


	8. Chapter 8 Year 3a

**A/N ok so I just realized that I would need a fifth boy in the boys dorm room, so I'm changing it so that ****Frank Longbottom is in 3****rd**** year, not 4****th**** year!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... sob...**

**Chapter 8- Lily POV**

I awoke bright and early on the first day of my third year. I soaked in the peace and quiet, just watching everyone sleep. Alice was spread out on her back with her arms splayed and a grin on her face. Sophie was hidden under her blankets, as usual, and Hannah and Victoria were sleeping on their sides.

Stretching, I got out of bed and walked over to Alice. Just as I was about to wake her up, her eyes flew open and she was muttering "alright alright. I'll get up." Then she rolled over and fell back asleep. I stifled my giggles and instead got my clothes out and went to take a nice long hot shower.

I kept using my wand to keep the water warm as I stood there with the steam all around me. After a good 30 minutes, I got out and dried my hair with a flick of my wand. It fell against my body in gentle waves. I dressed in my robes and stepped out into the common room. A glance at the clock over the fireplace told me no one would be up for another half hour. I settled into a comfy arm chair and opened my new arithmancy book.

Fifteen minutes later, I was disturbed by one of my least favourite people.

"Mornin' Evans." Potter said, causing me to jump and loose my place.

"Did someone say Evans?" Of course. Wherever Potter was, Black was sure to follow. He grinned. "LILY-FLOWER! How was your summer?"

"Don't call me Lily-flower." I said through clenched teeth. There goes my good morning.

"Well. I'm going to go get gorgeous." Black said winking and heading towards the showers.

That left Potter. Now if only he'd leave too...

"Aren't you going to go shower too?" I asked.

"Nah. I'll wait till Sirius is out. His singing can kill." Potter said rolling his eyes. I suppressed and giggle and stored this information away for a later date.

Sure enough, faint sounds that sounded like someone killing a cat could be heard from behind the boys bathroom door.

"What's he doing? Killing a first year?" I asked, causing Potter to burst into laughter. Soon we lasped back into silence.

"So what are you courses?" I asked to be polite, not that I really cared.

"Ancient runes, care of magical creatures, divination and muggle studies." He answered. "Sirius is the same, only without ancient runes. Remus same deal only instead he replaced ancient runes with arithmancy and Peter has the same as Sirius." He said.

Ok. Wait. What! Not only did I have all but one class with Potter, but every class with at least one marauder AND he was taking MORE classes than me?

"You're taking four classes?" I asked, just to clarify.

"Yeah. I mean there was no limit was there?" he asked, clearly confused.

"But how? I mean why?" I sputtered.

He gave me a funny look. "I'm taking ancient runes because it sounds interesting, care of magical creatures because that seems pretty important, divination because Sirius asked me to and muggle studies, because you need knowledge of muggles to work in the ministry."

"You want to work in the ministry?" I asked. Please don't say Auror. I hadn't really decided what I wanted to doafter Hogwarts, after all I'm only 13, but I thought protecting people from wizards like you-know-who seemed like a good idea.

"Yeah. Want to be an auror, like my parents." crap. "Why the sudden interest in my classes?"

"Because you're in all but one of mine." I groand.

"Hey Evans, you know what this means," he said as Sirius came out of the bathroom and he got up. "Lots of study dates." With a grin, he left to get ready.

Sirius looked from the now closed bathroom door to me then back to the door. I got up and went back up to my room.

Thankfully, Alice and Sophie were getting up and ready. In a record time of just 10 minutes, they were both ready and listening to me complain about the marauders all the way down to breakfast.

"Schedules." Professor McGonagall said, passing the table. She paused and gave us our class schedules.  
Today (Monday schedule) was:

_9:00-10:00 Ancient Runes  
10:00-11:00 Defence Against the Dark Arts  
11:00-11:30 Break  
11:30-12:30 Arithmancy  
12:30-2:00 Lunch  
2:00-4:00 Double Potions  
4:00-6:00 Free time  
6:00-7:00 Dinner_

Sophie and I said goodbye to Alice who had a break (or free period) and walked up to Ancient Runes.

We shared a desk and were immediately started on work.

D.A.D.A went well, as did arithmancy. I shared a desk with Remus in that class. Soon the first day was done.

XXX

Can you believe we already have homework?" Alice complained.

"Relax, it's not a lot." I soothed her. We were sitting in the common room trying to get some work done.

"Why did I take divination? It's not easy at all! Pure rubbish if you ask me." Sophie complained. I tried my best not to say I told you so.

"And they're using the same grading system as the O.W.L students!" Alice huffed.

"Relax, they're still grading us the same, but instead of A,B,C or D, there's O,E,A, or P. Don't worry, they won't mark at O.W.L. level yet." I reassured the both of them.

XXX

Weeks, flew by, soon it was almost Halloween. There was great excitement the weekend before Halloween as the date of the first Hogsmeade visit was announced for Saturday, October 31.

I could hardly wait. I walked down with Alice and Sophie (naturally) and Sev even joined us for a bit.

When we got there, I almost didn't know where to start! Of course the marauders immediately went into Zonko's joke shop.

The girls and I started on one side of the main street and stepped inside each shop to see what they were. Then we doubled back on some shops to actually buy something.

We visited _Gladrags Wizardwear_ since Sophie wanted a new set of Robes. She bought some pretty pale pink robes with a gold embroidery along the bottom, sleeve ends and neck line. Meanwhile, Alice and I were enjoying ourselves by looking at all the funny socks.

Next was the sweet store _Honeydukes_. We bought as many treacle Fudges, Fizzing Whizzbees, Pepper Imps, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, and other various sweets as we could carry. It was heavenly in there.

Alice and Sophie (somewhat reluctantly) followed me into _Tomes and Scrolls_. Soon I had several good books and was quite happy. Even Sophie and Alice got something! They each got a book and Sophie even bought a Deep Purple diary.

Finally, we stopped at the _Three Broomsticks_. We found a table in the back and had just sat down, when the marauders showed up and pulled up chairs.

"Hiya girls." Black greeted us.

I stifled a groan.

"Have you been to Zonko's yet?" Potter asked.

"No." I answered.

"Well you should go. It's amazing." Peter said dreamily.

"What do you girls want? I'll buy." Potter asked.

I opened my mouth to tell him where he could put his money when I felt an elbow in my ribs. I looked over to see Sophie shaking her head at me and giving me a warning look.

"Three Butterbeers. Thank you James." Alice answered sweetly. I tried not to gag. Well at least I got a free butterbeer.

"Yeah thanks Potter." I said grudgingly. I finished my butterbeer barely saying two words. Then we left to go to the Halloween Feast. Potter walking next to me all the way attempeting to start a conversation. Was he really so thick that he didn't realize that I wanted to have nothing to do with him?

"So do you think that maybe next Hogsmeade visit, you'd come with me?" he asked.

"Potter, it's a nice day out, I had a good time with my friends, and it's the Halloween Feast. Don't spoil my day." I said and started speed walking to catch up with Sev.

"I'll take that as a no." He called.

XXX

"Come on Lily! Are you ever willingly going to come to a Quiditch match?" Sophie asked.

"Not as long as it's Potter playing." I said crossing my arms. But I did want to go see the first match. So I gave in sooner than I usually did.

**XXX James POV**

"Mate why so nervous?" Sirius asked me as we got ready.

"No reason, just a funny feeling in my gut." I said, trying to manage a smile.

"I'm sure you're just nervous." Sirius said. I nodded, but seriously doubted it.

We took to the skies and I started looking for the snitch. We were playing in high winds and –oh great now its starting to rain- all I wanted was to find the snitch as fast as I could and get back to the warm castle.

"SCORE! Sirius Black of Gryffindor has scored the first goal of the game! Gryffindor leads 10-0." I looked over to the stands and saw Remus grinning from the commentator's seat. That's right. He was doing the announcing now.

Below us the sea of red cheered. We were off to a good start.

The game flew by. Slytherin caught up and soon the score was tied 40-40. I had to find the snitch fast.

THERE! I sped off towards the Slytherin end, their seeker close behind me. I dodged a bludger and stretched out my arm. Crap it flew higher and back towards Gryffindor end. I soared higher and followed it as it changed direction over and over again. I reached out my hand, and YES! I felt the cold metal in my hand. Next thing I know, something small and black hit my side and I was falling. Great.

XXX

"Is he ok?"  
"what happened?" I heard voices mumbling.

"Hit by a bludger after the game was over. Fell off his broom at over a hundred feet." That would be Sirius. Furious yet worried.

I struggled to open my eyes. Uhh I felt stiff and sore. Finally I opened my eyes.

"James? Mate? Say something." Sirius asked. Yep he was worried and furious.

"Ow." I said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"What happened?" I asked, already having an idea.

"Well that stupid beater on the other team shot a bludger at you right after you caught the snitch. Knocked you right off your broom. You fell over a hundred feet. Professor Dumbledore put this slow down spell on you. Otherwise you'd have died." Sirius answered.

"Oh. So what happened to me?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"The ribs on your left side are broken, you're black and blue, various cuts and a sprained wrist. Two nights in the hospital wing for you." Remus said.

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

"Well this should cheer you up, before you came around, Lily was here." Sirius said with a grin. I grinned back.

**XXX Lily POV  
**_2 hours earlier_

I cheered with everyone else when Potter caught the snitch. Then, I saw one of the Slytherin beaters whack a bludger towards him. Next thing I knew, he was falling. I think I shrieked pretty loud, because later my throat was alittle sore.

See, I may not like him, but that doesn't mean I want him to die!

Luckily Dumbledore slowed his descent so he didn't wind up smooshed on the ground.

Slytherin lost 100 house points and the beater got a weeks detention. I was furious. How or Why would they do that? Surely they aren`t that sore of losers?

I surprised even myself by going to visit him in the hospital wing. Of course I left at curfew an hour later. The marauders however were given permission to stay till he woke up.

Two days later, he was out of the hospital wing and back to being Potter...

XXX

The rest of the term as usual passed quickly. Sev started hanging out more and more with Avery and Mulciber. Honestly, I have no clue why he's friends with them, but whatever. This year, I risked coming home for Christmas. I brought Alice and Sophie with me and even with Petunia being the way she's being, it was a great break from school.

**A/N ok so to get an idea of what Sophie's robes look like, they are nearly identical to Hermione's robes on the cover of the Bloomsbury (children) edition of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. However they are light pink rather than purple, the embroidery is gold rather than silver and the sleeves extend to her wrists. **


	9. Chapter 9 Year 3b

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him... but I wish I did **

**Chapter 9- Lily POV**

Right after Christmas holidays was another trip to Hogsmeade. This time I didn't see Sev at all! I made sure to keep as far away from the marauders as possible. I considered going to the_ Hogshead_, but it just looked hmm how shall I put this... well not nice. So we risked the 3 Broomsticks. Thank Merlin the marauders were at their own table and didn't disturb us. Once again, we returned with dozens of treats.

XXX

A month of studies passed and soon it was approaching Valentine's Day, which was to be another trip to Hogsmeade. This could be potentially problematic, I thought.

"Evans, would you be my valentine and go to Madam Puddifoot's with me?" A voice asked behind me during breakfast on the day of the trip.

"No." I answered, not bothering to turn around. I'd know that voice anywhere and not in a good way.

"Oh come on. It's valentine's day." He said, plopping down next to me. Honestly! Could he really not take a hint and just leave?

Across from me, Alice laughed, while Sophie raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't care if it was St. Patrick's Day. I'm never ever ever in a million years going to go anywhere on a date with you!" I shouted. Half the hall turned to look at me in disbelief. Whoops. Didn't mean to shout that loud. Across the hall, I caught Sev's eye and saw him give me a thumbs up.

"I'm going to go get ready." I said stiffly to my friends, and without a second glance, I got up and left the hall.

Outside the hall, Sev ran to catch up with me.

"Great job in there." He said, patting my shoulder. "Think he'll finally catch on that you don't like him?"

"Doubt it. He's too full of himself, too dimwitted, too- too- uhhh! He's a bully who will never grow up." I ranted while Sev chuckled.

"That's true. If he's not hunting me down, then it's some other poor kid."

"I try to get him to stop. You'd think he'd listen to me, but nnnooo. Idiot." I replied.

"It's alright Lil." He answered.

Suddenly, another Gryffindor girl (a first year by the looks of it) crossed our path.

"Get out of the way mudblood." Sev sneered. The girl gasped and rushed off.

"Why did you call her that?" I asked, outraged. I'd first heard the term last year when some older Slytherin had called me it. Sev had been quick to tell him off and reassure me that he was an idiot. Mudblood was a fowl name for someone who was muggle-born. It meant dirty-blood, filth, unworthy to study magic.

"Because she is." Sev answered, looking taken-aback.

"So then I'm a mudblood too?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"No! Of course not! I would never call you that! You're top witch in our year!" he stammered.

"But I'm still muggle-born." I answered coolly. "I think I shall continue on alone."

I turned and speed walked to the Gryffindor common room. I steadily ignored him the entire day in Hogsmeade. I ignored Potter as well, but once again, he just didn't get the message.

XXX

As I was leaving the great hall after dinner with my friends, Severus stepped out from a small nook in the wall.

"What do you want? With me a filthy mudblood?"I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lily! I didn't mean to call that girl a mudblood! And I would certainly never call you one!" he said.

"Why not Severus (he flinched as I used his full name)? After all, that is what you and your friends call others of my blood-status. I didn't think such a thing would matter to anyone but you-know-who and his death eaters."

"But Lily! I'm sorry! Please, being friends with you is what partly makes Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Please, I'm begging you, forgive me please." He even got down on his knees and clasped his hands together. I felt a muscle in my jaw twitch. It was hard to stay mad at one of my best friends.

"Promise, you will never ever call someone a you-know-what again?" I asked. His face split in a huge smile.

"I promise! I soooo promise." He said getting up.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Sev." I said, heading back towards my common room.

"You won't regret forgiving me Lils!" he called.

"Lil, why would you do that?" Alice hissed.

"He's bound to go back on his word." Sophie added.

"Why can't you two accept that Sev is a good person and a great friend? If you wouldn't get so hung up on the fact that he's in Slytherin, you'd see it too!" I huffed. I walked up the stairs to our room and slammed the door. I was livid.

"Well, someone's got quite the red-headed temper." Black said in an exaggerated whisper that even I could hear.

I lay awake in my bed and pretended to be asleep when my friends came in.

The next morning, I was awoken by someone poking me in the ribs.

"Lily?" Alice whispered. I cracked open an eye, Alice was on one side of my bed, Sophie on the other.

"We're sorry Lily." Sophie added. "We'll try our hardest to get along. Please don't be mad."

I rolled over and looked at their expectant faces. "Oh alright." They beamed and jumped in my bed to hug me.

"Oh we were so worried!" Sophie said.

XXX

The rest of term flew by. Soon it was once again nearly exams. He-who-must-not-be-named was getting worse and everyone was a wee worried about summer. There was blind panic all over the country.

It was as us third year Gryffindors were on our way to charms, that we stumbled across Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in quiet discussion.

"Shush." Remus said, holding up a hand. "Listen."

"But sir, are the students safe anywhere?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The only safe place is Hogwarts Minerva. But we cannot keep the students over the summer."

"Why ever not? They'll learn quicker and be safe."

"He'd eventually come to Hogwarts in a full blown attack. The castle, although powerful... he just has too many followers. The Order's doing everything we can Minerva."

"But Albus, what of the children?" McGonagall asked.

"We will have to let the children go home. Some may not return. Most families are heading into hiding to escape the death eaters."

Their voices drifted down the corridor as they moved further away. We all looked at each other in fear. And being Gryffindors that was saying something.

XXX

When I got home, my parents informed me that I was not to leave the house. After the ground rules were set, they were delighted to hear of Hogsmeade and my year.

**A/N Ok I know I rushed it but eh, it'll all come together in the end :) Keep reading**


	10. Chapter 10 The Third Summer

**A/N this is just a quickie chapter**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 10 Lily POV**

Usually I find my summers dull. I can't do magic, my friends are far away, and there's simply nothing to do!

This summer was particularly dull seeing as I wasn't allowed out of the house. So Sev and I spent our summer at my house (his parents were always fighting). My parents almost didn't let me go with Sev and his mother to go school shopping. At least, until I reminded them that his mother was a witch and I needed supplies and books.

It wasn't as much fun as previous years as with all the worry, we didn't linger. However, Sev did come over to look at our new books.

XXX

It was a week later and Sev and I were in my room.

"Sev?" I asked.

"Yeah Lil?" he answered.

"D'you think you-know-who will attack Hogwarts this year?"

"Don't be a silly-lily." He said with a chuckle. "Hogwarts is Hogwarts. It's the safest place around and he-who-must-not-be-named would be stupid to try to attack."

I smiled at his reassurance.

_A couple minutes later..._

"Sev?" I asked again.

"Yeah Lil?" he answered in an amused tone.

"D'you think Potter will leave me alone this year?"

"Doubt it. Do you think he'll leave me alone?"

"Doubt it." We looked at each other and started laughing.

"I don't understand why he picks on you." I suddenly said seriously.

"Me neither." Sev said with a frown, but he quickly brightened up. "You know Lils, I just had an idea for something fun to do."

"What?" I answered wearily; he had that glint in his eye that meant we were going to do something that would undoubtedly get us in trouble.

"Petunia's out right?"

"Right." I answered suspiciously.

"C'mon I want to see what such a boring prick like her would have in her room."

"Don't call my sister a prick." I called but he was already crossing the hall. I sighed and followed. Petunia and our parents were out getting her some new school things.

I gasped as I stepped into her room. I had barely been in her room since I was 11.

"I dunno Sev..." I trailed off as I took in her pink walls and light brown furniture. Unmoving photos of her life without me were plastered to the edges of her mirror with tape and photo frames were hanging everywhere. There was even a family photo of her and our parents taken on her birthday while I was at school. All evidence that I lived was non-existent in her room.

"Hey Lils look!" he said with a grin. In his hand was Petunia's fluffy pink diary.

"Sev, maybe we should..." but one look around her room told me she strongly disliked, me. I wasn't going to go so far as to say she hated me. "Pass it over."

XXX

_Dear Diary,_

_My freak of a sister is home again. God I wish she would just stay in her world and leave me and my parents out of it. Oh and how they love her. It's sick, what with her being a freak and abnormal and just wrong. I do hope she spends her summer out of doors with her creepy little freak friend. Wouldn't want Vernon to get the wrong idea..._

I flipped back a couple pages, curious (and a little stung) to see who this Vernon was.

_Dear Diary,_

_Vernon finally took me on a date. We went out for a small dinner, then to the movies. He paid for everything and was so sweet. And best of all he doesn't suspect a thing about my freak of a sister. She ruins everything. _

XXX

I was still staring at her diary in horror. The entries I was mentioned in showed that she hated me, I ruined everything, and that I was a freak. Otherwise it was as though I didn't exist.

"Lily? You okay?" Sev asked quietly.

"Let's just go back to my room now." I said, throwing her diary back in her desk drawer.

XXX

The last days of August came to a close as September 1 arrived.

XXX

"Bye Lily sweetie." My mom said, hugging me goodbye next to platforms 9 and 10.

"Stay safe my little flower." My dad said, kissing the top of my head.

"Send us a letter and let us know if you are coming home for Christmas and if you're bringing anyone."

"We love you little flower."

I grinned and waved goodbye. I grabbed the handles of my trolley, took a deep breath and walked straight through the barrier of platforms 9 and 10.

I arrived on the other side to see steam leaking from the scarlet engine. I would never get over the sight of platform 9 ¾.

After loading my trunk and owl into the train, I set off to find the compartment my friends and I usually sat in. I walked in and saw Alice reading a book.

"Allie!" I cried, giving her a huge hug. She hugged me back.

"Thank Merlin you showed up! I was starting to worry I'd have to read all the way to Hogwarts." She cried as I chuckled.

"So how was your summer?" I asked.

"Andy was so annoying! Now that he's no longer fresh meat at Hogwarts, he thinks he's all that. The little prat." But she said this with a smile. I knew that deep down, Alice and Andrew were close. "How was your summer?"

"Oh the usual. Hung around with Sev, Petunia hates me, Parents are worried about you-know-who, I'm worried about you-know-who..."

"Ah. Yep, the usual." With that, we both started laughing.

"So where's Soph?" I asked.

"Right here!" Sophie answered, sliding the compartment door closed behind her. She swept her hair over her shoulder and sat down.

"You will never believe what I just saw." She said, her light green eyes sparkling.

"What?" Alice and I asked simultaneously.

"Somebody pulled off the best prank ever!" I rolled my eyes, one guess who did it.

"But check it out, it wasn't the marauders." I could feel my mouth drop open, next to me, Alice did the same.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"I was with them the whole time." She answered. I gave her a funny look, why was she with them?

"What was this _great_ prank anyways?" Alice asked.

"The entire front of the train is multicoloured. Like every two compartments is a different colour. And everything inside. Like one was a hideous hot pink and when you went in, all the seats, walls, floor, ceiling, windows, even the people were that colour. Like your skin changed colour and your hair. It was pretty awesome."

"Even if you were with them, how do you know they didn't say the spell earlier?" I demanded.

"Uhhh because Lily. I came to the station with James and Sirius."

"WHAT!" Alice and I almost shrieked.

"Yeah, he lives just outside the town of Wimbleton, where I live, and our parents were best friends, at least until we moved to France when I was 8. Anyways, so his parents gave me a ride, and just outside the station, we ran into Remus and Peter. We were a little late so I went to their compartment and was about to come here when we heard a bang and saw the colourful compartments. I even heard Remus whisper to James that, and I quote, 'we should have thought of that.'"

"Well then." Alice said, pretty much summing up my thoughts exactly.

"They truly aren't all that bad." Sophie said, Alice nodding in the background.

"Yes they are. They just have everyone else fooled." I said.

"It seems only you Sev and most of the other Slytherins think that. Everyone else, us included think they're pretty brilliant." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and turned out the window. Behind me, I could still hear Sophie and Alice chatting. 'Oh they're so clever' or 'They're so handsome." Finally one got my attention.

"If they didn't play that prank, then who did?" Alice asked.

"I dunno... May-" but Sophie was interrupted by a voice in the train corridor.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The kind plump witch asked, stopping by our doorway.

"Yeah, a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and 15 chocolate frogs for me." I said, counting out some coins.

"Umm, 6 liquorice wands and a package of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." Alice said. "Anything for you Soph?"

"Yeah. I'll take 3 sugar quills, a package of treacle fudge and some Fizzing Whizzbees."

With our treats bought, we settled back down. We made a pile of our treats the way we always do.

"Hey Sophie, pass me a piece of gum please." I asked, and she tossed me the bag.

"So who did pull the prank?" Sophie asked, bringing up our last conversation.

"I think that's about to be answered." Alice replied, biting the head off a chocolate frog.

I looked outside our compartment where there were the marauders and a new boy.

"Hey Lily-flower." Sirius greeted as he sat down and grabbed a liquorice wand.

"Hey Evans. This is my older cousin Jeremy, but he goes by Jem. He taught me all about pranking. He's starting Hogwarts for his final year. Did ya see the awesome prank he pulled off?" James said in a rush a huge grin on his face.

Jem was tall like James, with slightly lighter hair (dark brown), chocolate eyes and glasses as well.

"yeah, somebody's got to take credit for unleashing these guys on Hogwarts." He said grinning.

"Where did you go to school?" Sophie asked.

"I started at Hogwarts, but part way through my second year dad got relocated to far up north so I started Durmstrang. But, now I'm back."

"What does your dad do?" I asked, trying to be not too interested in Potter's family.

"He was in muggle relations for the ministry. He was sent to study our muggle neighbours to the north."

After that, quiet chatter started up. Everyone seemed to be getting along.

Remus was reading a book by the window, Sophie and Jem were chatting near the door, and in the middle, Potter, Black, Peter and Alice were having an exploding snap tournament. I turned to my window and watched the passing landscape. Suddenly, I remembered that I had forgotten to see Sev.

I excused myself as Frank Longbottem came in and sat next to Alice to watch her play. I spotted a slight blush come to her cheeks and bit back a giggle as I stepped out of the compartment. I headed towards Sev's usual compartment.

"Lily!" Sev said in surprise as he stepped out of hi compartment as I was about to knock on the door.

"Sev!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Did you see that stupid prank? Only the marauders." He said rolling his eyes.

"Close. It's Potter's cousin. He's as bad as the others, well maybe a little bit better. He's starting here for his last year. He'll be in my house, lucky me." I said, rolling my eyes at the last part.

"No way, you have the marauders _and_ two Potters?" Sev chuckled.

"I better get back and change. See you later Sev." I said with a wave.

When I got back into my compartment, Remus was still reading, but now Alice and Frank were having a game of wizards chess, and everyone else was watching James and Sirius play a very explosive game of exploding snap.

There was a cheer as the cards exploded in Sirius' face and James claimed victory.

"Ok everyone. Out. We have to change, we'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes." I said, shooing everyone out.

"Bye Lily-Flower!" Sirius called as he strolled down the corridor.

We quickly changed as the train pulled into the station.

"Lily! Hurry up!" Alice called from the doorway of the carriage. I smiled at her and ran to the carriage, relaxing as it pulled us towards the castle.

**A/N Ok so much for a quickie chapter! When they got on the train, I decided to draw it out a bit and wound up writing a lot! Haha **


	11. Chapter 11 Year 4a

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the characters or the settings**

**Chapter 11 Lily POV**

"Good morning." I said sitting next to Alice and Sophie at breakfast the morning of first classes.

"Mornin'" Sophie answered, in a surprisingly cheerful voice. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her eyes were sparkling.

Alice and I looked at her.

"Umm Soph? You okay?" Alice asked.

"Of course!" She grinned.

"Why are you so cheerful?" I questioned.

"Because! It's good to be back and safe and I just feel good this morning. That good enough explanation?" she asked, snapping at the last part. Alice and I smiled at each other; there was the Sophie we knew and loved.

"What's our first class?" I asked, loading my plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"We have double DADA with Slytherin." Alice answered, consulting the class schedule while Sophie groaned in the background.

XXX

"Good morning class. I am your new defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Rowite." A middle aged man with greying brown hair and dark blue eyes said as he strolled at the front of the class.

"Now let's get started right away. In this cabinet, I have a boggart. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

My hand flew into the air.

"Yes, you, miss-?" he said, pointing to me.

"Lily Evans." I said clearly. "A boggart is a shape-shifting creature that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. When facing a boggart, it is best to have someone else along, to try to confuse it. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into your worst fears when you first see it. The charm to defeat a boggart is _Riddikulus_. To perform it, you must bite back your fear and concentrate on making your fear into something funny. Laughter is what truly defeats a boggart."

"Very good Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor." He said. "Now then, let's all practice the incantation without our wands first."

The room was soon filled with choruses of "Riddikulus".

"Very good, now form a line here. Think of your fear, and concentrate on making it funny." He counted to three and opened the cupboard door. Alice was first.

From out of the closet stepped a banshee. A pale, almost green-tinged woman with long black hair opened her mouth.

"Riddikulus!" Alice shouted.

The Banshee tried for a wail but all that came out was a croak. She opened her mouth to try again but all that was heard was a ribbit.

"Looks like she's got a frog in her throat." Alice laughed, and we all joined in.

Someone else stepped up. The boggart transformed to giant spider that tap-danced, a troll wearing a pink dress, a tiger turned to a purring kitten... soon it was my turn.

The boggart transformed, and left a dead Petunia in its place. I felt my throat close and tears spring to my eyes. I cleared my throat and managed to squeak out the incantation. Petunia sat up and started doing the chicken dance.

A couple people later and it was Potter's turn. I was, despite how I wished it weren't, curious to see what he feared most. I looked and almost threw up. There was Peter and Remus and Sirius and his family and... me. Our eyes wide open, dead.

**XXX James POV**

I figured this would happen. I glanced over at Lily. She didn't look to good. I looked to my friends. They weren't looking to good either. I suppose it wasn't too fun seeing your own dead body. I couldn't bring myself to look at their bodies. No, stop thinking that. They are alive. At least I hope mom, dad and Katie are ok. Stop thinking that. How could this possibly be made funny?

"Riddikulus." I said loudly. Soon my little 8 year old sister was putting make up on Sirius, my parents were doing their really bad dancing, Remus and Peter were telling jokes, and the Lily boggart came up to me and kissed me on the cheek; much to everyone else's amusement.

**XXX Snape POV**

I don't care about Potter's family and friends; I only had eyes for the Lily-boggart. I thought I was going to cry, or pass out or something. Then the Lily-boggart kissed Potter on the cheek. I felt anger erupt through me. Lily was mine. I er- mean she was my friend. Ehem.

**XXX Lily POV**

It was truly annoying to see people looking at me or whispering about me. As if it wasn't strange enough to see myself kiss Potter... Why was I one of the dead ones anyway?

I mean I could understand Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were so close they were like brothers. And of course his parents and who I would guess, his little sister, I mean obviously they're his family. But why me?

Surely he couldn't love me the way he always said. He must have fooled the boggart some way to make my life even more miserable. That must be it.

But what if there was more to Potter than I first thought? Was there something more than mischief behind those brown eyes?

Shaking my head free of these ridiculous thoughts, I took my seat in potions.

XXX

The rest of the week passed quickly, at first Potter avoided me and looked confused often, like that was anything out of the ordinary. Then he was back to his arrogant self.

"Evans go out with me. C'mon say yes!" He'd say, and then he'd do something random like blast some little kid with a hex.

"Never ever going to happen." I said after one of such asking, walking away crossly.

Up ahead, I saw Sophie and Alice looking at me, amusement in their eyes.

"Why don't you just say yes?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, then you can see if he's really as bad as you think he is and agree that it was awful and he'll leave you alone forever or you can say yes, get to really know him and live happily ever after." Sophie added.

"No. He has as much depth as a puddle. It would be pure torture for me yet he'd enjoy himself and annoy me even more. Then the whole thing would be repeated." I seethed.

Thankfully, they dropped the subject and the following weeks passed happily.

XXX

"Come on Lily, we're going to be late!" Alice cried frantically.

It was the last Quidditch match before Christmas holidays. I had gone to the first game and the first Gryffindor game. I didn't really get hyped up on it like the other students and even some of the teachers, did.

"What if I don't want to go?" I asked as Sophie dug through my trunk for something 'nice' for me to wear.

"You've got to come!" Alice whined. "Frank's doing the commentating today and I told him I'd be there and Sophie and I aren't going alone."

"What happened to Remus?" I asked, concerned. Remus was the only marauder I could put up with, well maybe besides Peter.

"I dunno. He's sick I think. Went to the hospital wing late last night or early this morning or something." Alice shrugged, quickly slathering some lip gloss on.

I knew Alice really wanted to see Frank so I sighed and pulled on the clothes (a long sleeve white top and jeans) Sophie had picked out for me, pulled on my black jacket and wound my red and gold scarf around my neck. I was half way to the door when-

"Umm Lily. You must be mad if you think I am letting you step one foot out of this room looking like that." Sophie said raising her eyebrows at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking myself up and down. I thought I looked fine.

"Your hair?" Alice giggled. I looked in the mirror and grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

"Come here." Sophie beckoned.

I sat on the floor at the foot of her bed and she took her brush and started combing my hair. I loved it when people played with my hair or brushed it.

When I was deemed acceptable-and by acceptable, I mean hair brushed and pulled back into a high pony tail and light eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss- we set out.

XXX

"Ladies and Gentleman, Students and Slytherins, Welcome to the final Quidditch game of 1974. Taking to the skies today, Gryffindor-" Frank paused for the loud cheering, "Versus Ravenclaw-" another pause for the cheering.

"Madame Hooch has just released the bludgers and the golden snitch. Remember, whichever team's seeker catches the snitch ends scores 150 points and ends the game. She releases the quaffle and the game begins."

We watched as the teams to action. As the game progressed, I doubted that Alice even followed along. She had a dreamy look on her face as she stared at Frank.

"-And Quinty shoots at the center Gryffindor goal post, and Kallington makes a spectacular save. I saw Jason grin, even from here.

"Black passes to Growsky. Hmm I wonder how he'll feel when Gryffindor plays Slytherin? His younger brother in third-year, Regulus Black, has recently replaced Stuart Craggey as said seeker was expelled for use of the imperious curse on a student." Frank announced, to the booing of the other houses and the cheering of the Slytherin house.

"Black shoots, and 10 points to Gryffindor. Bringing the score to 90-30 for Gryffindor. It appears Gryffindor seeker James Potter has seen something." It was true, Potter was speeding across the pitch in pursuit of the tiny winged ball.

"Ravenclaw seeker Alessia Verow is hot on his tail. Who will get the snitch first? And it looks like Gryffindor will capture this game with 240-30, a 210 point lead."

The crowd was cheering as Potter held up the snitch, and the other members of the team flew over to celebrate and congratulate each other.

"okay, we came." I said getting up and stretching. "now let's get out of here before-"

"Lily?"

"-that happens." I finished crossly as I turned to face Potter, who was still holding that snitch and had wandered over to us.

"Couldn't resist coming to see me play?" he chuckled.

"In your dreams." I retorted.

"You can bet on that." Black said winking at me as he took his spot next to Potter.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past them to leave, Alice and Sophie following close behind.

XXX

The next day was the start of Christmas holidays. The only Gryffindor students staying were a couple younger kids and older kids, as well as me, Sophie, Alice, Frank, and (unfortunately) the marauders.

This Christmas certainly wouldn't be boring.


	12. Chapter 12 Year 4b

**A/N Ok so I had already written the first chapter when I reread the Deathly Hallows, so in Chapter 1, I said that Lily's birthday had just come and she had spare money, but her birthday is actually in January, so I'm changing that now for future reference, if I have time, I'll go back and edit the first chapter later. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter at all**

**Chapter 12 Lily POV**

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" Someone shouted at an incredibly early hour, and me being the early riser is saying something. Said person began jumping on the bed and shaking my shoulders.

"WAKE UP! It's Christmas morning!" Ah, right. Christmas, the only day you could get Sophie willingly out of bed.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"It's only 4:00." She said innocently.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "And you woke me up now?"

"Yah-huh. There's presents down by the tree. Don't you want to open them without the marauders?"

I considered the pros and cons. "Fine. Wake up Alice." Sophie giggled in glee and ran and jumped on Alice's sleeping form.

"oof. Sophie? What the-" Alice groaned.

"Wakey-wakey!" Sophie grinned.

15 minutes later, Alice and I were stretched and our hair combed. Still yawning, we walked down to the common room. At the same time we reached the tree, the boys came down their dormitory steps.

We all exchanged 'Happy Christmas'' and sat down together. Alice between Frank and Sophie, I sat between Sophie and (unfortunately) Potter; who was next to Black, then Remus, then Peter.

"Ok so let's open our presents one at a time." Frank suggested. "I'll go first."

And so it went on until we were down to the last few presents.

"Sweet! Look what my Uncle Algie got me!" Frank exclaimed, opening his last present, a toad.

Having Adina, I wasn't too impressed but whatever, as long as he liked it. We all congratulated him.

"Watcha gonna call it?" Peter asked.

"I dunno yet." Frank admitted.

Alice then opened her last present. It was a combined gift from Sophie and I (well we had gotten her separate presents of different sweets).

She removed the final layer of tissue and gasped. "You guys. It's-it's beautiful." From the wrappings, she pulled out a delicate silver bracelet, with several small flat charms spaced around it.

"It's a muggle bracelet that had little squares on it, but we transfigured it so that the squares were wizard photos. To look at the picture in a bigger form, rub your finger over the specific picture to enlarge it, then rub it again to return it to normal. You can also change the pictures." Sophie explained in a rush.

"You guys." Alice repeated, wiping a tear and rushed to hug us.

After we settled down and everyone had inspected and complimented the bracelet, Sophie opened her last present.

Hers was another joint gift from me and Alice (she too had gotten separate gifts of candy).

"You know, I really shouldn't be surprised." She grinned, pulling a locket out of the wrappings.

"Open it." Peter suggested. She did. Inside was a wizard photo of the 3 of us together.

"Thank you so much." She squealed, pulling us into the tightest hug I had ever had.

"Help me put it on." I clasped the necklace together while Sophie looked down admirably at the delicate pendant. "Ok Lils, this ones from us. It's a combination Christmas/ early part of birthday present."

I opened the box, or at least tried to. "What did you guys seal it shut or something?" I joked.

"Sorry Lils." Alice apologized.

"We kept messing up the spell to wrap presents so we tried to do it the muggle way and I suppose we failed miserably?" she said with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"It's ok." I said, wrestling through all the tape.

When I finally got it open, I was touched.

Out fell a gorgeous photo album. It was a maroon colour, with white flowers embroidered on the cover around a spot for a small photo. Which they had put a picture of the three of us. I opened it carefully.

The first picture was an unmoving family photo the year before I had turned 11. Petunia and I had our arms around each other and were grinning. I turned the page and saw a picture (another still one) of me on my eleventh birthday, then September 1, 1971, Petunia standing slightly away from me. Another from September 1 me and Sev. Then moving pictures throughout my years here at Hogwarts. I wiped away a tear.

"You guys are the best."

"Oh and we charmed it so that when you reach the last page, another will pop up, and you can organize it in different sections by year or however you wish." Alice blabbled.

"Oh and that's not even the best part." Sophie grinned, gesturing to the box.

I reached into the box, and pulled out a new wizarding camera.

"It's the newest model. See this screen here? That's what you look at to see what the picture will look like. And this button changes it to a muggle camera." Sophie explained. "Muggle cameras are years away from anything remotely close to this!"

I grinned and gave them each a huge hug.

Next was Potter, his was a present from his parents, a new broom. All the boys were amazed.

"We've got to go to the pitch later." Sirius was saying.

"Yeah you guys can all have a go on it if you want." Potter was saying.

Next was Black's gift from Potter.

When he opened it, he burst into laughter.

"It's just something to...encourage you." Potter said. I guess it was some sort of inside joke. Remus saw it and started laughing as well.

"well? What is it?" Sophie demanded.

Black held it up. It was a red doggy bowl that read _Good Boy _and a red leather collar with dog tags on it that read something I couldn't read. **(A/N hehe sorry, just wanted to say that the tags read **_**Padfoot**_** on them and it was "encouragement" as at this point they are trying to become Animagi)**

The rest of us stared at each other in confusion as the marauders dissolved into laughter.

"Oh Prongs you are something else." Black said, patting Potter on the back.

"Prongs?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just our nicknames." Peter explained.

The marauders are just plain weird.

"Remus, your turn." I said.

His present was from all the Marauders. The BIGGEST basket filled with every kind of chocolate imaginable. At first I thought it was an odd gift to be from three others, but the way his eyes lit up, you'd have thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Peter next." I said, before Remus could devour his present as he looked like he was about to.

Peters present was from Potter as well.

"Wow! A new set of wizard's chess pieces. Thanks Prongs!" Peter exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome Wormtail." This earned some more curious stares. "Ok, now let's go eat. And not a basket of chocolate Moony." Potter said, getting up and stretching.

I glanced at the clock over the fireplace mantle and saw it was 6:30. Two and a half hours since Sophie woke me up, and I realized I was starving.

"Food!" Black exclaimed.

"Since we're the only Gryffindors, besides two first years, a sixth year and a seventh year, want to go down to breakfast together?" Remus asked.

"Sure." Alice answered glaring at me.

"We'll meet here in 10 minutes." Frank said, as the boys headed up the stairs.

When we reached our room, Alice started freaking out.

"Only ten minutes! How am I supposed to look presentable in just 10 mere minutes?" She asked. Sophie and I exchanged looks. We knew how much Alice liked Frank and wanted to look nice for him.

"Ok Alice, sit down, I'll do your hair, and Sophie will choose our clothes. As a team, we can do anything." I smiled. I quickly brushed Alice's hair. It was longer now, down to her shoulders, and poker straight.

"Uhh I hate my hair long! I can't wait to get it cut again." She complained as I caught another tangle.

"Relax Alice. It wouldn't be this knotted if you weren't jumping around down there. Now go get dressed." I said, starting to brush my own hair. Once I was through, I tossed the brush to Sophie, who had already gotten dressed.

Shockingly, we actually made it to the common room on time.

As a group we made it down to the great hall. We spent the days of our Christmas break having snow ball fights in the school grounds. Oh and of course, Potter back to his old tricks. He kept trying to catch me under some mistletoe. So if anyone wonders why I continuously tripped, it was because I was looking up to make sure I wasn't under any of that horrible plant.

XXX

Term resumed as normal. Sev thought my photo album and camera were pretty cool. I always had it in my bag.

...

"So Lils, What do you want to do today?" Sophie asked one Saturday weeks later.

"Hmm I dunno. What does Alice want to do?" I asked. Sophie grinned wickedly.

"She's busy at the moment."

"Sophie... What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh just locked her and Frank in a broom cupboard..."

"Sophie you didn't." I said giggling.

"Yup. She'll thank me."

We wound up spending the day together just relaxing.

...

"And then he was like and I was like and it was like awww." Alice gushed.

"Oh good goblins." I groaned. Ever since Alice and Frank started dating, Alice had been mush. Frank just as bad.

"Ali please please please, stop gushing about Frank. I'm trying to do my work." Sophie snapped.

"Humph. Just because I have a boyfriend and you don't..."

"I set you up!" Sophie shrieked. I groaned. With things about you-know-who tense, everyone was snappy, especially Sophie. Her parents were working with a secret organization, the Order of the Phoenix, and it was a dangerous job. I noticed Potter was extra tense as well, I bet his parents were in the Order, not that I pay attention to him or anything.

I got up and left them bickering. Maybe I'll go see Sev...

"Hey. Whatcha up to?" I whispered, sitting down at his table in the library.

"Hey. Nothing much, just researching werewolves."

"Why? We learned them last year."

"I know, but there's one at the school."

"Who?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Lupin."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Lily, I'm not doing this. Besides, Black told me how to get proof."

"Sev, stop this. He is not a werewolf, they're probably trying to prank you again."

"I'm going tonight."

XXX

Sev didn't speak about that night to me. He did seem angrier towards the Marauders, but never said a word. Months passed, and after awhile, the tension caused by dear old mouldie-shorts was becoming usual everyday things and life retreated to semi-normal.

"EVANS!" Oh dear merlin, please not this early in the morning. "Evans, you are more beautiful than even a veela." I rolled my eyes.

"See you later." I muttered to my friends. I then walked as casually, but quickly as I could to the exit.

"EVANS EVANS EVANS." I turned around to shout at him and discovered he was about 5cm away from me.

"Leave me alone Potter." I hissed.

"One date Evans, that's all."

"Oh please."

"You won't see me for another two months."

"Thank merlin for small mercies." I muttered under my breath. I saw Remus suppress a laugh. He must have freakin' super hearing.

"So can I get a kiss?"he grinned cheekily and tapped his cheek.

"No." I said. I turned to leave, but he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Ok, I'll give you one." Before I could comprehend what was going to happen, he was bringing his lips toward my face. I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. Most of the students chuckled or cheered. I yanked away from him and raced up the stairs. Bloody Potter.

XXX

"So what was it like?" Sophie asked. Alice was spending part of the trip with Frank, so Soph and I were in the compartment alone.

"Awful, humiliating. Why is he so obsessed with me Soph? He dates lots of other girls, mind you not as many as Black does."

"Oh I don't know Lils, maybe because you're the only one who's ever said no." Sophie shrugged, unwrapping a chocolate frog.

I sighed. "So if I say yes..." Sophie shrugged again.

"It's James, who knows."

She was right, who knows. At least I had two months free of him.

**A/N Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 The Fourth Summer

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or added this to their alerts or favourites. It means so much to me :) This is just a short chapter, but the next should be up right after this one**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 13**

_Ch__é__rie,_

_Can you believe it is already the end of July? Have you been to Diagon Alley yet? Maman bought me a broomstick. Anyways, would you like to come spend the rest of the summer with me? I was hoping the three of us could be together, but Alice is on a family for the summer, so it is just you and I ch__é__rie!_

_Yours,  
Sophie_

XXX

"Sophie!" I cried, rushing to embrace her. She met me at the front door and we hugged.  
"I've missed you Lils!"

"Bye sweetie." My mom said, kissing me on the cheek and hugging me.

"See you at Christmas flower." My dad said. I waved bye and left with Sophie's family.

XXX

Tonight was my second night at Sophie's and we were invited to the Potter's for dinner.

"It won't be so bad." Sophie reasoned as we got ready.

"It's Potter." We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Besides, they're cute." Sophie added. I stuck my tongue out and smoothed my dress down.

...

"Welcome, come in, come in." A woman with straight blonde hair and Potters' eyes said. "You must be Lily I'm Jamie's mom Sarah; Jamie has told us so much about you." I saw James blush next to her. We stepped inside. His house was amazing! Once in the living room, I was introduced to Daniel Potter, James' dad.

"Why don't you kids go play before dinner?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"C'mon let's go upstairs." James said. I was slightly shocked at how well Sophie knew her way around as I followed her up the curving stairs.

"Whoa." I said before I could help myself. His room was red and had pale hardwood floors. Against each wall was a twin bed and a closet. In the middle of the far wall was a large window. There were two desks. Above one was a bulletin board filled with pictures. It was on James side of the room. Oh dear merlin we did the same thing. Sophie and the boys chatted while I sat there and tried not to listen.

Then there was a small knock on the door.

"Jamie?" a small voice asked. Then a small girl of around 8 or 9 walked in. She too had black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah Katie?" Potter called.

"Can you play with me?"

"Maybe later, it's almost time for dinner." He said. Sure enough, "Kids, dinner!"

XXX

Sophie and I spent the rest of the summer together, her family had a bit of land that was surrounded by trees, so we spent our days with her trying to teach me to like flying. Let's just say that I like both my feet planted firmly on the ground.

All too soon, it was September first. We rode to the train station with lack and Potter.

"Sophie! Lilly!" Alice called from a window. We quickly got on the train and found her compartment. We spent most of the train ride catching up and swapping stories.

Then Alice went to find Frank, I went to find Sev, so Sophie went to see the Marauders.

"Sev!" I called, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey Lil, how was the rest of your summer?"

"Good, except Sophie lives near the Potter's so..." I trailed off.

"That's a bummer." He said.

Soon we were back at Hogwarts, and it was OWL year...

**A/N Told you it was short, the next chapter should be up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14 Year 5a

**A/N wow I am astounded that people are starting to like this story. Thank you so much for adding it to alerts or reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Also in a few days, I'm leaving for Europe for two months! I'm so excited, but I won't be able to update for that long :( I'll update as soon as I'm back in Canada!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 14**

"Lily, wakey wakey." A voice called.

"No." I muttered and rolled over.

"Lily, it is the first day of OWL classes." I shot up in bed.

"Crap." I threw the blankets off, oh how could I have slept in.

"Relax, get ready, we have everything packed up and good to go." Sophie said.

"It's the least we could do; merlin knows how many times you've done it for us." Alice added.

XXX

With a lot of luck and a bit of magic, we were in the Great Hall for breakfast on time.

My first class was transfiguration.

"This is the most important year of your education." Professor McGonagall said once we were seated. "At the end of this year, you shall sit your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. The results of these exams will determine job options once you leave Hogwarts. This year, your head of house will be giving you career advice. Let it be known I only take the best into my NEWT class. That being said, let's get started."

XXX

"Merlin! So much homework in each class." Sophie groaned.

"And on the first day too." Alice added sinking into an armchair in the common room.

We started our homework.

"Divination is such a stupid subject!" Alice yelled, throwing her parchment on the ground. I bit back my told you so.

"Look Al, just make stuff up." I said.

"I do. There's just so much to do and... How am I going to do this?" She cried.

"We'll get through it." Sophie said, patting her on the back.

Alice was right, how were we going to cope? I had 2foot essays in every class, spells to practice, diagrams to complete, and so much more. I did not need the extra stress of the Marauders. Just my luck, I'm made a prefect and so is one of the Marauders, Dumbledore has lost his mind. Luckily its only Remus... but a marauder is a marauder.

"Hey Lily, we have to go on patrols." I looked up, speak of the devil... I sighed and closed my potions book.

"Okay, let's go."

XXX

Weeks passed and soon it was the first week of November, classes became impossibly hard and Remus let the marauders get away with everything! And once a month he was gone. Sev seemed to be getting more distant and I heard rumors that he and his Slytherin buddies were getting into dark stuff. I decided to confront him.

The next day I was walking across the court yard towards Sev.

"Severus, I need to speak to you-alone." I said, glancing at his fellow Slytherins.

"What does a filthy mudblood like you want?' One of them sneered. I felt my cheeks heat up with shame.

"Don't call her that." Sev said, looking coldly at the boy. He got up and we started walking back across the court yard.

"Severus." I started, using his full name. "I'm worried about you."

"What do you mean Lils?" He asked nervously.

"You're getting into Dark magic Sev, dangerous stuff and I want you to stop." I said.

"I'm not doing anything dark! And I don't appreciate you accusing me." He shouted.

"I know you are and your friends are messing with that stuff, and I am telling you to stop."

"Friends accept each other and believe each other. My other friends believe in me, why don't you?" he spat.

I heard the chimes of the bell go, signalling it was time to go back to class. Sev and I walked across the now empty court yard, still arguing.

"And here I thought we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?"

"We _are, _Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! _Mulciber!_ What do you see in him Sev? He's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?" I leaned against a pillar and looked up into his face. Right now, I didn't care that I was late for potions.

"It was nothing, just a laugh."

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think it's funny-"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" he demanded bitterly.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?"

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?" I didn't like where this was going. Remus wasn't that bad.

"They say he's ill-" I started.

"Every month at the full moon?"

"I know you're theory." I said coolly. I also knew it was true, he had all the symptoms and signs of a werewolf. And his nickname? Moony? Really?

"Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they do at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you that they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are." His gaze was so intense that I felt colour creep into my cheeks.

"They don't use dark magic though. And you're being really ungrateful. I heard about what happened that night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow and James Potter saved you from whatever is down there-"

Sev now looked furious. "Saved? Saved? You think he's playing the hero? He was saving his neck, and his friends too! You're not going to- I won't let you-"

"Let me? Let me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't mean- I just don't want to see you made a fool of- he fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And he's not... Everyone thinks... Big Quidditch hero-" He was becoming incoherent and I felt my eyebrows raise higher.

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag." I said. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery's idea of humour is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

We continued towards the Castle.

"Look Lils, I'm okay, so don't worry about it." I opened my mouth to argue once more, but he cut me off. "Please." I closed my mouth and nodded. We separated and I went down to the dungeons for the rest of potions. Expectedly, Slughorn said nothing about my absence, but Sophie and Alice gave me questioning stares.

"I'll tell you later." I mouthed. Later I told them everything, except Sev's suspicions of Remus. It was his secret to tell, not mine.

XXX

I tossed in my sleep before bolting awake and breathing hard. What a terrible dream! It had started with failing all my OWLs and ended with me marrying James Potter. Oh dear merlin.

I checked the clock, already breakfast was half over.

I got ready to freak out when I looked around and spotted Sophie curled up with her notes.

"Mornin'" she smiled.

I rubbed my eyes. "Are you studying? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Yes I'm studying." She rolled her eyes. "And it's the first day of winter vacation. I decided to let you sleep."

Right. Winter vacation.


	15. Chapter 15 Year 5b

**A/N I'm back! I had an awesome time on my trip and got now I've got the next chapter ready. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to favourites or alerts :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. All characters and rights belong to JK Rowling. Some parts of this chapter also come from Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst memory) of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, as well as pg.****532-542 (chapter 33: The Prince's Tale) Of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **

**Chapter 15**

Christmas holidays passed with of course more studying.

"Lily." Alice groaned one night.

"You're going to kill us." Sophie added. I narrowed my eyes at my two best friends. Honestly!

"You'll be thanking me when you pass your OWLs." I said. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I give up! I'm going to go for a walk." Alice said crossly, slamming her books shut.

"With who? You shouldn't go out alone, it's almost curfew!" I exclaimed. Alice blushed a deep red.

"Frank." She mumbled. Sophie and I looked at each other.

"Longbottom?" We said together. I looked at Sophie and nearly smiled. Oh Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice. It's about damn time.

"Have fun." Sophie said. Alice blushed once more and got up to go.

"Get back before curfew." I warned. She smiled over her shoulder and exited the common room.

I turned back to Sophie who had charmed her feather to fly around our table.

"See? I don't need to study." She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we can relax for tonight only." I smiled.

XXX

"POTTER!" I screamed. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, a confident smile on his face.

"Yes Evans?" He asked. I looked down at myself then back at him. The smile wiped off his face.

"Oops." He said. For I was standing in front of him covered in slimy green goo. "That was not supposed to happen." He said. "It was suppose to land on Snivellus." He sneered the last word.

"Detention." I snarled. I walked away, still dripping in slime.

...

"That is the _most_ disgusting thing I have ever seen!" Alice wrinkled her nose. I was still covered in slime.

"I just can't get it off!" I complained. Sophie, Alice and I were standing in the prefects bathroom trying to scrub the slime off.

"Well, I sent Frank to ask them how to get it off." Alice said casually. Too casually.

"So how is that going Alice?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light and casual.

"Hmm? Oh good I guess." She trailed off and tried to look busy scrubbing at my usually vivid red hair. Sophie caught my eye and I winked.

"So," she continued equally as casually. "That wasn't you and Frank that were lip-locked outside the charms classroom last week during afternoon break?"

"Well at least I haven't been seeing that notorious Sirius Black." Alice bit out. Then, realizing what she said, she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Soph, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry!"

"What's she talking about?" I asked. "Have you been seeing Black?"

"Umm, maybe just a little." She admitted, glaring at Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cried.

"Because you hate him, all of them."

"Yeah, but I would still be your best friend, I wouldn't care. I trust you, or I did." I fumed.

"Well, he's not bad. And you would have been awful."

"Excuse me?" I shrieked, my voice echoing off the empty bathroom walls. I whirled on Alice. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"I promised Sophie."

"A whole lot of good that did me. You know, I'm out of here." Sophie said.

"Fine."

"The spell to get the slime off is _Resplimia. _Hey, what's going on in here." Frank asked, having come in to see me, Alice and Sophie staring each other down.

"Frank, we're leaving." Alice said shrilly, grabbing his arm and leaving.

"Yeah, I'm out of here too." Sophie snapped.

"Soph! I'm just upset you didn't tell me."

"Yeah right." The door slammed behind her.

Alone in the bathroom, I waved my wand. "_Resplimia_." I muttered.

Now deslimed, I trudged into the common room. Sophie was sitting with the marauders when I walked in, she caught my eye and looked away. I stomped up to my dorm. Alice was in her bed. When I walked in, she waved her wand and her curtains slid closed. Fine.

Two Weeks Later

I heard sobbing coming from down an unused corridor. Curious, I pulled out my wand and followed the sound.

"Sophie?" I asked, when I saw her sitting on the cold stone with her knees to her chest. I bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened."

"You were right." She spat out. "Happy?"

"Of course not. Tell me what's wrong."

"Sirius *sob* and Mary *sob* outside common room *sob* snogging." She gave another shuddering sob.

"Well, he's a dog, and not worthy of someone as special as you." I said.

"Oh Lily. I'm sorry I was awful to you, please forgive me." She said, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. I hugged her.

"I already have. Now, let's get you back to the dorm, I've got the perfect fixer-upper."

"What?" she snuffled.

"Chocolate."

"Here, have another piece." I said, breaking off a piece of my Christmas chocolate.

"Mmmm. Muggles make awesome chocolate." She giggled.

At that moment Alice walked back into the room. She looked at us sadly.

"Alice? Come here." Sophie said. Alice did and Sophie hugged her.

"I'm so sorry.' She said.

"Naw I am, friends?"

"Best." Sophie grinned.

"Lils?" Alice asked.

I smiled "Never stopped being friends." We all shared a group hug. And right then, everything was right.

XXX

" I love Hogsmeade." Sophie cried twirling in a circle trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue. I laughed. It was just the two of us as Alice was on a special Valentine's Day date with Frank.

"Where to first?" She asked.

"Three Broomsticks to warm up?"

"Lead the way." She skipped down the street and a laughed, running after her. Sophie had already entered the pub by the time I reached the door. I heard muffled yelling inside and yanked open the door. Sophie had her wand out and on Black who had been on a date with Mary.

"YEAH? WELL YOU'RE TOO HIGHSTRUNG!" Black yelled.

"I AM NOT! YOU ARE A LYING CHEATING GIT." Sophie yelled back.

"YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOUR, YOU DON'T TAKE RISKS AND NO ONE EVEN WANTS TO DATE YOU." Sophie blinked furious tears out of her eyes.

"GO TO HELL BLACK." She turned on her heel and barrelled past me back into the snow.

"Sophie?" I asked. She wiped at her eyes and tried to smile. It came out as more of a grimace. I looked her in the eyes. "You are an amazing person and I even heard that Michael in Ravenclaw likes you. Black doesn't deserve you. Now c'mon, let's have some fun."

XXX

"Lils, chill out." Alice chuckled.

"No can do Al, it's already Easter holidays. Our OWLs will be here before you know it." I said, flipping through my notes.

Sophie and Alice sighed and returned to their notes.

I was sitting my DADA OWL exam. It was going pretty good and I was feeling pleased that I my hard work was paying off.

"Five more minutes!" the supervising professor, Professor Flitwick called. I glanced up and saw him pass Potter, who was lazing in his chair doodling. He yawned and messed his hair, arrogant git, he turned and gave a thumbs up to Black. I rolled my eyes and double checked some of my answers.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

All at once a hundred rolls of parchment flew at him. He tumbled backwards. Many people laughed, but I helped him back to his feet.

"Thank you… thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

"One more left!" Sophie cheered as we lounged by the lake. Alice and I laughed as she flopped backwards, her light hair fanning out behind her.

"Transfiguration will be a piece of cauldron cake." Alice said.

"It's so hot I groaned. I looked at the lake and inspiration struck. I bent down and undid my shoes. I pulled my socks off as I ran to the edge of the lake. Sitting down I dropped my feet in the water.

"Ahhh." I sighed, tilting my head to the sun.

I heard giggling and then a set of splashes. I looked over and saw Alice and Sophie with their feet in the water as well. I slipped my fingers into the cool water and flicked them at Alice.

"Lily!" she half yelled half giggled. Sophie followed in suit and soon the three of us were in a full out splash war. I heard laughter behind us and looked and saw Potter and his friends surrounded by laughing students. But they were laughing at Sev who had bubbles coming out of his mouth. I leapt to my feet and stormed over.

"Leave him ALONE!" I shouted. Potter ran his hand through his hair.

"All right, Evans?" he asked.

"Leave him alone," I repeated. I looked at him with great dislike."What's he done to you?"

"Well," said Potter, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Black and Peter included, but Remus didn't, in fact, he was a prefect! He should control his friends!

"You think you're funny," I said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said Potter quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Sev was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," I answered.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Black briskly, and turned back to Sev. "Oy!"

Sev had directed his wand straight at Potter; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of his face, spattering his robes with blood. I wrinkled my nose. That was going to leave a mess. Not to mention he used a deliberate spell to harm him. I didn't like Potter, but what if his wand had been lower, and killed him?

Potter whirled about he sent a spell at Sev to hang him upside down, causing his robes falling over his head to reveal his skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Black, Potter and Peter roared with laughter.

I felt myself twitch and tried to bite back a smile, then said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said Potter and he jerked his wand upwards; Sev fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Black said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Sev keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted. I drew my wand. Potter and Black eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said Potter earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

Potter sighed deeply, then turned to Sev and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Sev struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" I blinked. Surely he didn't- he wouldn't- how could he?

"Fine," I said coolly, holding back tears. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," I shouted, rounding on him. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped Potter. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

I turned on my heel and hurried away, tears already slipping down my cheeks.

"Evans!" Potter shouted after me. "Hey, EVANS!"

But I didn't look back.

"Lily, please talk to us." Sophie said soothingly.

"We want to help." Alice added.

I continued sobbing.

"He was a slimy Slytherin all along. I should have listened to you guys." I said finally, wiping my eyes.

I don't know how I got through my final exam. All I could remember was Sev uttering that word. No, he wasn't Sev anymore. He was Snape.

I was settling into bed on the final day of term, not looking forward to an entire summer by myself.

"Hey Lily, that Snape kid is outside the portrait-hole." Some one said. I looked over to see Mary MacDonald standing in the doorway.

"Well, tell him to go away." I said, rolling over.

"He's refusing to leave. Threatening to sleep there." I wanted to hit him. But I had to get rid of him.

"Fine." I snapped, throwing back my covers.

...

"I'm sorry." He said as soon as I stepped out.

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath" I stood with my arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just – "

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in my voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No – listen, I didn't mean – " he stammered

" – to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" I argued.

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look I turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…

The train ride home, I barely spoke. Thank merlin my friends seemed to know I just wanted peace. Alice and frank played a game of wizard chess and Sophie cheered them on. I just stared out the window thinking of how lonely the summer would be.

**A/N please please please review, even if it's just one word :)**


End file.
